A-Z for M&W
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Dalam kesehariannya, hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo selalu diwarnai dengan berbagai hal. Maka untuk kali ini, biarkan tiap huruf abjad mewakili hal tersebut. / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN
1. A-I

A-Z for M&W

Cast :: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Genre :: Romance, Fluffy

Rate :: T

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!School-life.

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja (walaupun pasaran).

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan. Apabila tidak suka dengan ceritanya, harap tidak usah dibaca dan jangan bash para cast nya ya~

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

A – ABSENTMINDED

". . . maka dari itu aku meminta bantuan Jihoo-YAK! KIM MINGYU!"

"E-eh? Ne? Apa sayang?" lelaki yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Cih tidak usah sayang-sayang! Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku sih? Aku kan sedang curhat betapa lelahnya mengurus kegiatan klub di sekolah, tapi kau malah-"

CHUP!

". . ." Wonwoo yang merasakan bibirnya ditubruk halus dan diberi sedikit lumatan oleh lelaki di depannya pun sangat terkejut.

"Hehe maaf, aku sungguh tidak bisa konsentrasi pada ceritamu, fokusku teralihkan oleh bibirmu yang mengundang minta diciu-"

PLAK!

"Aw! Sshh sakiiittt~"

"Biar saja, rasakan! Apa di pikiranmu itu selalu berisi hal-hal mesum, huh?" Wonwoo tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya ini main asal mengecup bibirnya di tempat umum seperti ini. Mereka sedang di café dekat sekolah, omong-omong.

"Tidak kok! Tidak selalu, sungguh. Itu berlaku hanya saat bersama mu saja."

"Jangan menggombal! Aku sudah kebal tahu. Memangnya kau pikir aku fansmu yang akan luluh begitu saja, huh?"

"Aku tidak menggombal. Kau harus percaya padaku, Wonu ku tercinta~"

"YAK! Jangan peluk-peluk. Uhhh kau membuatku sesak napas Kim!"

Mingyu tidak memedulikan protesan Wonwoo, ia dengan tubuh besarnya justru makin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kurus Wonwoo, jelas membuat yang dipeluk merasakan sesak. Kim-seenaknya-Mingyu.

.

.

.

B – BACK HUG

PRITTTTTT!

"Cukup, latihan selesai! Istirahatlah dan siapkan fisik maupun mental kalian, mengerti?!"

"MENGERTI, PELATIH!" koor serempak anak-anak lelaki yang terlihat menggunakan baju basket.

"Baiklah, oh tunggu sebentar. Kim Mingyu, ikuti saya!"

Para siswa dari _Daeji High School_ yang berstatus sebagai anggota ekskul basket tengah membubarkan diri. Semua kegiatan di lapangan _indoor_ tersebut tidak luput dari tatapan setajam elang milik seorang lelaki manis berkacamata bulat yang duduk di bangku penonton, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Eoh? Wonwoo-ya? Kau pasti menunggu Mingyu kan?" tanya sosok lelaki bermata sipit.

"Ne Soonyoung-ah."

"Oh kalau begitu aku duluan ya."

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan."

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, ia melihat semuanya dengan jelas, bagaimana sang pelatih basket itu memarahi kekasihnya. Terbesit rasa sesak di hatinya saat melihat ekspresi lelah bercampur kekecewaan pada wajah Mingyu.

Bermenit-menit berlalu, keadaan lapangan _indoor_ sudah begitu sepi dan hanya tersisa Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Sayangnya Mingyu tidak menyadari eksistensi sang kekasih tercinta.

GREP

"Siapa ka-"

"Ssshh. . . Ini aku, Wonunya mingoo~"

Mingyu tidak dapat menahan senyumnya saat mendengar suara manja kekasihnya. Ia pun menumpukan tangannya pada lengan sang kekasih yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Tumben memberiku _back hug_? Tapi aku masih berkeringat, jadi lepaskan dulu, hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau begini saja." Wonwoo mengusak-usak wajahnya di punggung hangat Mingyu, ia menghirup aroma parfum bercampur keringat sang kekasih.

Mingyu yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tentu saja sangat senang, ia mengerti jika Wonwoo pasti sudah melihatnya dimarahi sang pelatih. Dan ia paham ini salah satu cara Wonwoo untuk menghiburnya.

"Wonu-ya~"

"Hm?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Hu'um. Nado~" ujar Wonwoo dengan suara teredam. Mingyu hanya terkekeh, _'menggemaskan!'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

C – CAR

"Motor!"

"Mobil."

"Motor saja!"

"Ku bilang mobil."

"Ish! Motor saja, aku maunya naik motor!"

"Hyung, ayolah. Aku sudah memiliki lisensi mengendarai mobil, kau bisa memercayaiku."

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"Mob-"

"Motor atau tidak sama sekali."

"A-ah oke oke, motor. Fix. "

"Nah kajja!"

Wonwoo pun menarik tangan Mingyu, mereka pergi ke kedai langganan mereka untuk makan malam bersama. Anggap saja kencan malam minggu. Tapi seperti biasa, 'beradu argumen' seperti sudah menjadi hal mutlak yang terjadi diantara mereka tiap memutuskan sesuatu.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

Mingyu menatap gemas kekasihnya yang menjawab dengan pipi menggembung karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Telan dulu sayang." ujar Mingyu sambil tangannya mengusap sudut bibir Wonwoo dengan tisu.

"Ne, sudah. Kenapa memanggilku?"

"Kenapa kau bersikukuh naik motor sih? Kau tidak percaya kemampuan menyetirku ya?"

"Tidak, bukan. . ."

"Lalu?"

"A- aku hanya. . . Aish lalu kau sendiri kenapa, huh? Kenapa bersikukuh untuk naik mobil? Kau ingin pamer kemampuan menyetirmu padaku ya?!"

Mingyu yang melihat pelototan mata kekasihnya hanya tersenyum, ia mengusak gemas poni yang menutupi dahi kekasihnya.

"Bukan begitu. Malam ini cukup dingin, aku tidak ingin kau sampai sakit. Setidaknya di dalam mobil aku bisa menyalakan pemanas agar tubuhmu tetap hangat." ucap Mingyu dengan sebelah tangan yang sibuk mengusap rambut sosok di hadapannya.

". . ."

"Lalu kenapa hyung ingin naik motor di suhu sedingin ini, hm?"

"A- aku. . ."

"Apa hm?"

"Aku ingin memelukmu!"

"N- ne?"

"Punggungmu hangat, aku suka." lirih Wonwoo. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, benar-benar merasakan panas menjalari pipi hingga telinganya. Mingyu yang tidak menyangka alasan Wonwoo pun segera berdiri dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aigoo~ lucunya kesayangan Mingoo~"

Chup! Chup! Chup! Chup! Chup!

Habis sudah diciuminya seluruh wajah Wonwoo dengan gemas. Untung kedai sangat sepi dan mereka duduk di sudut.

Mingyu? Kelakuanmu, ck!

.

.

.

D – DARKEST

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk saja."

"Mingyu-ya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar suara yang begitu familiar membuat Mingyu membelalakkan matanya kaget, ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan menutupnya dengan selimut.

"E-eh tidak kok. Aku tidak sedang melakukan apapun hyung. Hehe" kekehan Mingyu terdengar janggal, membuat Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak percaya.

Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya, namun sebelum makin dekat Mingyu sudah turun dan menuntun Wonwoo untuk duduk di karpet berbulu kamarnya.

"Ming?"

"I-itu spreinya kotor, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus tadi pagi. Jadi sekarang kita duduk di bawah saja, ya?" tatapan tersirat permohonan Mingyu layangkan.

"Oke, terserah." jawaban singkat yang membuat Mingyu menghela napas lega.

Tapi bukan Wonwoo namanya jika termakan bualan Mingyu, dalam sekejap ia berdiri dan menarik selimut Mingyu.

TUK!

BRUK!

Wonwoo mendekati barang-barang yang terjatuh dari balik selimut, ia mengambil dan membacanya dengan teliti. Dan di detik berikutnya,

"Mw-mwoya ahahahahah ahaha aduh perutku! Hahahahaha"

Mingyu yang terkejut masih membeku di tempatnya, barulah saat ia mendengar ledakan tawa Wonwoo ia tersadar.

"Ish hyung berhenti!"

"Ahahahaha Mingyu-ya? Ada apa denganmu? Pfftthahaha" ujar Wonwoo kesusahan menahan tawanya.

GREP

BRUK!

". . ." Wonwoo terkejut, kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga sekarang ia sudah terbaring di bawah kungkungan Mingyu –di atas ranjang sang pemilik kamar.

"Hyuuung~ Jangan menertawakanku!"

"Hehe iya iya, maaf. Tapi menyingkirlah dulu." Mingyu menyingkir dan sekarang ia duduk bersebelahan di pinggir ranjang dengan kekasihnya.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu membeli produk pencerah kulit, hm? Itu sangat tidak Kim Mingyu sekali tahu."

"Ck orang berkulit putih pucat sepertimu tidak akan tahu penderitaanku hyung!"

"Eiyh~ Jangan begitu. Ayo cerita padaku, apa kau di _bully_?"

"Tidak juga sih, hanya saja teman-temanku sering meledekku jika aku yang 'tergelap'. Walau candaan tapi jika terlalu sering aku juga jadi kepikiran hyung."

"Mingyu-ya? Mau tau sesuatu?"

"Hm? Apa?"

Wonwoo menangkup kedua pipi Mingyu dengan tangannya yang hangat, "Kulit tan mu itu sangat seksi, dan kau tahu? Kau akan semakin menawan saat berkeringat!"

". . ."

"Tidak usah pedulikan mereka, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Karena aku mencintaimu apa adanya, arraseo?" ucap Wonwoo begitu lembut.

Mingyu merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca, tidak pernah terbayang sosok yang dulu begitu sulit di dapatnya ternyata mencintainya dengan begitu tulus.

"Yak jangan menangis. Dasar cengeng haha. Ujujujuju~ baby Mingoo~" dengan sayang Wonwoo memeluk leher Mingyu dan menelusupkan wajahnya di leher sang kekasih.

"T-terima kasih! Aku… arghh hiks kenapa aku menangis sih hyung? Memalukan!" rutuk Mingyu.

"Tidak memalukan. Justru aku menyukai tingkah kekanakanmu itu."

CHUP!

Dan hari minggu siang itu ditutup dengan kecupan Wonwoo di pipi Mingyu, membuat yang dikecup tersenyum begitu lebar.

.

.

.

E – EDGINESS

"Yak Mingyu-ya! Cepat kesini! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" teriak Seungcheol, kapten tim basket _Daeji High School_.

"Hyung duluan saja. Aku menyusul sebentar lagi. Sungguh!"

"Baiklah, cepat ya. Pertandingan akan dimulai sebentar lagi!"

Mingyu hanya menjawab dengan tanda 'oke' di jarinya.

Kegelisahan Mingyu meningkat seiring berputarnya jarum jam. Sosok yang di harapkannya muncul nyatanya tidak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya.

Pertandingan berlangsung alot dan hingga babak ketiga _Daeji High School_ harus menelan kekalahan dari _Haengjin High School_.

Saat jeda waktu istirahat, lagi-lagi Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya ke bangku penonton. Tidak begitu fokus mendengarkan omelan sang pelatih karena ia sibuk berharap sosok yang ditunggunya datang, dan bersyukurlah pada dewi fortuna karena kali ini Mingyu bisa melihat lelaki berkacamata bulat telah menyunggingkan senyum manis hingga matanya melengkung indah.

". . . kalian paham?!"

"Paham, Pelatih!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu semangat!"

Mingyu merasakan semangatnya meningkat pesat. Ia bertekad jika tim sekolahnya harus menang.

Menit berlalu hingga pertandingan telah rampung. Papan _score_ telah menunjukkan angka 63-57 dimana _Daeji High School_ keluar sebagai pemenang.

Disaat pemain lain sibuk dengan euforianya, Mingyu justru memfokuskan pandangannya pada sang kekasih yang sedang mengacungkan dua jempol dan mengatakan tanpa suara 'Kau hebat, Mingyu-ya' padanya.

Setelah semua selesai, Mingyu langsung mengajak kekasihnya bertemu. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berjalan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoonya.

"Maaf."

"Hm?" Mingyu menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Wonwoo dalam.

"Maaf, aku datang terlambat."

Mingyu yang paham jika kekasihnya merasa bersalah, segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beralih merangkul bahu sang kekasih.

"Dimaafkan. Memang kenapa? Tumben kau terlambat."

"Aku mengantar Kookie ke dokter, kau tahu kan jika orangtuaku sedang di luar kota. Jadi aku tidak tega membiarkannya ke dokter sendiri."

"Ah geurae~" Mingyu mengangguk paham. Jungkook atau yang lebih sering dipanggil 'Kookie' adalah adik satu-satunya Wonwoo dan seumuran dengannya –setahun lebih muda dari Wonwoo.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau terlihat tidak fokus begitu huh?!"

"Ck itu kan gara-gara kau hyung! Aku akan merasa gelisah jika belum melihatmu."

CTAK!

"Aw! Sakit, kenapa menyentil dahiku sih."

"Jangan manja begitu. Kau tidak boleh terlalu bergantung padaku, bagaimana jika suatu saat aku tidak ad-"

CHUP!

"Jangan. Jangan katakan hal mengerikan begitu!"

"Mengerikan apanya? Kan aku hanya bilang-"

"Ssstt… Hyung ayolah, ini hari kemenangan tim sekolah kita. Kau harusnya memberiku hadiah bukan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Lagipula bagaimanapun caranya aku akan tetap membuatmu disampingku!" Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang terkadang begitu kekanakan. Ia pun melepaskan rangkulan Mingyu dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya.

GREP

CUP!

Sebagai bonus, didaratkannya juga kecupan manis di dahi Mingyu.

"Bagaimana jika hadiahmu menghabiskan malam bersamaku?" bisik Wonwoo di telinga Mingyu.

"H-hyung? Aku mau, t-tapi kita belum legal. Kita juga masih siswa seko-"

CTAK!

"Hyuuunngg~ Berhenti menyentil dahiku."

"Itu agar kadar kemesuman otakmu berkurang! Memangnya kau pikir apa, huh? Aku mengajakmu untuk _movie marathon_ di rumah bersama Jungkook dan Taehyung hyung."

"M-MWO? Yahhh. . ."

"Kenapa mengeluh?! Kau pasti berpikiran macam-macam ya?!"

"Ti-tidak!"

' _Tidak salah lagi'_ batin Mingyu.

.

.

.

F – FAINTED

BRAK!

"Dimana Wonwoo hyung?!"

PLAK!

"Berisik Kim! Kau pikir ini di hutan? Kecilkan suaramu!"

Saat tahu siapa yang memukul kepalanya, seketika nyali Mingyu menciut. Ia mana berani melawan kekasih sang kapten basket sekolah, Yoon Jeonghan. Lelaki berparas menawan yang sikapnya sebaik malaikat jika dihadapkan dengan para _uke_ , dan akan begitu ganas jika menghadapi para _seme._

Ia adalah siswa yang kebetulan sedang bertugas di ruang kesehatan pada hari itu.

"Mianhae, aku kan panik. Jadi dimana Wonwoo hyung?"

"Dia ada di ranjang ujung, kau lihat tirai yang tertutup. Nah disana."

"Oke, gomawo hyung."

Mingyu pun melangkahkan kakinya di ruang kesehatan sekolah tersebut. Beruntungnya karena beberapa jam lagi sekolah usai dan sekarang kelas sedang 'jam kosong' dikarenakan para guru yang rapat.

Mingyu sangat panik saat diberitahu oleh Seokmin –teman sekelasnya yang baru saja dari kamar mandi, mengatakan bahwa ia melihat Wonwoo dibopong oleh salah satu teman sekelasnya dalam keadaan pingsan.

SRET

"Wonwoo hyung~ Kenapa bisa begini, hm?" Mingyu menggenggam sebelah tangan Wonwoo yang terasa begitu kecil dibanding miliknya.

"Apa hobimu membuatku khawatir, huh? Jangan lagi. Jangan seperti ini, aku tidak suka melihatnya. Aku benci melihatmu terbaring lemah begini." lirih Mingyu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, entahlah. Ia bukan lelaki cengeng yang mudah menangis, namun semua hal seperti tidak berlaku pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu bisa dengan mudahnya meneteskan air mata seperti sekarang. Matanya terpejam erat membiarkan aliran yang menganak sungai di pipinya terjatuh begitu saja. Tak peduli jika ada yang memergokinya, ia hanya merasakan sesak saat melihat Wonwoo sakit begini.

"Uljima, jangan menangis Mingoo~"

Mingyu terkejut saat merasakan ada tangan halus yang mengusap pipinya, terlebih ia mendengar nada suara khas milik Wonwoo.

"Hei hyung sudah bangun? Apa aku membangunkanmu? Maaf. Apa kau haus? Atau butuh sesuatu? Atau-hmmpp"

Sebelah tangan Wonwoo membekap mulut Mingyu.

"Ish kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini?" tanya Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pelan rambut Wonwoo.

"Aku cerewet juga gara-gara siapa memangnya? Aku kan khawatir. Lagipula kenapa kau bisa pingsan? Pasti kau kurang istirahat lalu melewatkan sarapan dan jam makan siang kan?" tuduh Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam Mingyu hanya mengangguk lemah. Mingyu sebenarnya ingin marah, tapi mana tega dengan keadaan Wonwoo yang seperti ini.

Pada akhirnya Mingyu ikut merebahkan dirinya di ranjang besi tersebut, tidur menyamping dengan tangan yang merengkuh Wonwoo dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Argh! Sesak, longgarkan sedikit!"

"Tidak mau! Begini lebih baik."

"Ck jangan memaksa, Ming. Sempit tahu!"

"Aku tahu ini sempit, tapi kalau dipaksa pasti bisa kok!"

"Ish tidak akan muat, kau itu besar Ming. Tidak tahu diri."

"Eiyh~ muat. Percaya saja padaku. Mendekatlah."

Huh?

Hmm tidakkah perkataan mereka berdua terdengar cukup ambigu?

Yah itu bisa dibuktikan dengan wajah Jeonghan dan Seungcheol –kekasihnya yang baru saja datang- memerah hingga ke telinga.

"Jeonghannie~"

"Apa?! Jangan macam-macam, Cheol-ah. Dan tetap disitu, jangan mendekat!" seru Jeonghan galak saat menyadari jika tatapan Seungcheol tersirat berjuta makna. Alarm di otaknya seakan menyala dan tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kekasihnya.

 _Padahal sih semua itu tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan._

.

.

.

G – GABBLED

"Wonwoo hyung?"

". . ."

"Wonwooku tercinta?"

". . ."

"Wonwoo kesayangannya Mingyu?"

". . ."

"Wonunya Mingoo~"

". . ."

"Kim Won-"

BRUK

"Aw! Sakit~ Tega sekali memukul kepala kekasih sendiri dengan novel tebal begitu."

". . ."

"Sayang? Kau akan tetap mendiamkanku, hm?"

". . ."

GREP

Tidak punya pilihan lagi, akhirnya Mingyu memilih cara yang sedikit memaksa. Ia menarik tubuh ringan Wonwoo agar duduk dipangkuannya dengan posisi membelakangi, lalu dipeluknya erat pinggang ramping sang kekasih. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga rumah Wonwoo, omong-omong.

Mingyu menyenderkan sebelah pipinya di punggung Wonwoo. Merasakah kehangatan dari tubuh yang lebih kurus.

"Hei~ Aku minta maaf, sungguh. Aku sudah menolak, tapi ia begitu memaksa. Lagipula jika ku tolak ia tidak akan pergi jadi ku pikir lebih baik jika aku me-"

"Menerimanya? Begitu, huh?!"

"Aigoo. Maafkan aku sayang. Aku-"

"Diamlah!"

"Ya Tuhan Jeon Wonwoo, dengarkan aku!" Mingyu menaikkan nada suaranya, berusaha mendominasi Wonwoo dan memang berhasil.

Walaupun sedikit disesali olehnya karena ia merasa tubuh Wonwoo sempat tersentak kaget. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika tidak begitu Wonwoo tidak akan mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Maaf. Sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku menerima minum yang Tzuyu berikan karena aku ingin ia segera pergi. Kau tahu? Ia tidak akan bergerak dari tempatnya jika aku tidak menerima minuman itu. Lagipula pada akhirnya aku memberikan minuman itu pada Pelatih, tapi kau nya sudah salah paham dan memilih pergi." terang Mingyu panjang lebar.

"Hm."

"Wonwoo hyung? Aku dimaafkan tidak?"

Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab, keheningan yang terjadi membuat Mingyu menelan ludahnya kasar. Bersiap jika sang kekasih tidak mau menerima maafnya.

Tapi itu semua ditepis oleh kenyataan, karena sekarang Wonwoo malah menggenggam erat tangan Mingyu yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar hingga semua deretan giginya terlihat jelas, mengenal Wonwoo dengan waktu yang tidak sebentar membuatnya paham jika Wonwoo acapkali mengekspresikan dirinya melalui tindakan non verbal.

Dan Mingyu tahu, ia sudah dimaafkan.

"Terima kasih." Mingyu memberikan kecupan ringan di tengkuk Wonwoo berkali-kali hingga membuat sang empunya kegelian.

"Su-sudah! Geli ahahaha yak! Jangan digigit!"

"A-aw iya iya! Tidak ku gigit yaampun berhenti menjewer telingaku! Sakit sungguh!"

Setelah 'perang dingin' usai, mereka berdua hanya menghabiskan waktunya dalam keheningan, tenggelam dalam tayangan televisi.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?" dehem Wonwoo. Ia masih berada di pangkuan sang kekasih dan tengah menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kiri Mingyu.

"Sebenarnya aku suka jika kau cemburu, itu kan berarti kau mencintaiku. Tapi aku tidak suka jika kau tenggelam dalam persepsimu dan meragukan perasaanku. Kau tahu pasti semua rasa cinta dan sayang yang ku curahkan untukmu begitu besar."

"Aku paham. Hanya saja. . . arghhh aku tidak tahu! Pokoknya emosi ku seakan ingin meledak detik itu juga saat melihat kau menerima minuman dari Tzuyu. Apalagi kau menerimanya disertai senyuman, apa kau tidak berpikir jika hal itu bisa saja memberi harapan baginya? Kau itu tidak peka ya?!" ucap Wonwoo dalam satu tarikan napas.

Wonwoo juga jarang sekali bicara panjang lebar, apalagi mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya begini. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Mingyu terpaku.

"Pokoknyajanganmenerimaapapundarinyalagi!"

"AkutidaksukakaumenampilkansenyumituuntukTzuyu!"

"Pokoknyaakubenci!"

Setelah beberapa kalimat terakhir yang bahkan bisa menyaingi kecepatan bicara rapper kelas dunia, Wonwoo akhirnya menghembuskan napas lega.

Wonwoo bicara dengan begitu cepat dan membuat Mingyu hanya mendengar beberapa bagian. Tapi inti yang Mingyu tangkap ialah Wonwoo begitu cemburu jika ia berinteraksi dengan Tzuyu –adik kelas yang terang-terangan mengaku jika ia menyukai Mingyu.

"Wonwoonya Mingoo~"

"Apa?! Dan jangan mengklaimku sembarangan. Aku bukan milikmu!"

"Eiyh~ Soon-to-be-my-wife jika sedang cemburu dan marah-marah kok semakin manis sih?"

"Diam!"

"Aigoo~" Biar saja Wonwoo marah-marah, toh Mingyu yakin itu hanya di mulut. Nyatanya sekarang yang Mingyu lihat adalah semburat merah muda di pipi sang kekasih yang menjalar hingga ke telinga.

CUUUPP

CUUUPP

Mingyu mendaratkan kecupannya di pipi kanan Wonwoo dengan gemas. Bahkan ia mengusakkan pipi kirinya dengan pipi kanan sang kekasih. Membuat Wonwoo risih.

"Ish, sana! Menjauh!"

"Tidak mau~"

"Kim Mingyu!"

"Apa sih Kim Wonwoo?"

"Arghhh jangan digigit! Sakit!" Wonwoo mengusap pipi kanannya yang menjadi korban gigitan Mingyu. Tersangkanya justru malah terkekeh ringan sambil ikut mengusap pipi putih yang warnanya menjadi semakin memerah.

"Ujujuju~ sayangnya Mingoo. Hehehe. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya~"

"Hu'um~"

.

.

.

H – HABIT

Mingyu itu saat dulu dimasukkan sekolah oleh ibunya terlalu cepat setahun, hingga tidak heran jika sekarang ia sudah berada di tingkat tiga, seangkatan dengan Wonwoo.

Kelas Mingyu, 3-2 berada di lantai dua dan bangkunya tepat disamping jendela. Membuat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas lapangan _outdoor_ yang kerapkali digunakan untuk berolahraga, seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh kelas kekasih manisnya sekarang.

Biasanya Mingyu akan senang, karena melihat Wonwoonya yang begitu manis jauh lebih menarik daripada mendengar celotehan guru sejarah. Harap jangan ditiru. Tapi kali ini Mingyu justru dibuat mati-matian meredam api cemburu yang berkobar di hatinya, mengingat masih ada guru yang mengajar di kelas.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dimana Wonwoo duduk menyandar pada salah satu pohon lalu saat ada lelaki lain –yang mulai detik ini Mingyu ikrarkan sebagai _rival_ \- duduk disampingnya, dengan naturalnya Wonwoo menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan sosok tersebut.

' _Wonu kau tega padaku? Apa-apaan menyandar begitu? Aku sebagai kekasihmu disini sedang belajar, mempertaruhkan waktu supaya sukses di masa depan. Agar bisa menghidupimu dan anak-anak kita, tapi kau malah bermesraan dengan lelaki lain. Jahat sekali!'_ batin Mingyu absurd.

Jika ada peribasa 'Cemburu Menguras Hati' tapi sepertinya untuk Mingyu lebih cocok jika 'Cemburu Menguras Akal Pikiran'.

Kim-berlebihan-Mingyu.

Waktu terasa begitu lambat bagi seseorang yang menantinya. Jam istirahat yang dinanti seluruh warga sekolah pun akhirnya berbunyi dan disambut penuh suka cita. Tapi tidak dengan Mingyu, ia justru berada dalam _mood_ yang buruk dan satu-satunya yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah menemui Wonwoo di kelasnya.

Saat menemukan eksistensi sang kekasih, Mingyu langsung menariknya lembut ke atap sekolah.

Setibanya di tempat tujuan, Wonwoo yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap kekasihnya bingung.

"Mingyu-ya? Ada apa?"

"Hyung berselingkuh ya?!"

"Mwo?!"

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu, aku melihat semuanya. Se-mu-a-nya! Saat hyung menyandarkan kepala dan tidur di bahu temanmu yang hidungnya seperti perosotan anak TK itu!"

"Uh huh?"

"Ish!"

"Kapan?"

"Tadi, saat jam olahraga."

"Oh. . ."

"Hanya 'oh'?"

". . ."

"Hatiku sakit lho hyung! Rasanya sesak, seperti ditusuk-tusuk tapi tidak berdarah!" ujar Mingyu sambil sebelah tangannya meremas dada tepat di bagian jantung dengan dramatis.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba bicara puitis?"

"HYUNG!"

Mingyu kesal, sungguh. Ia sedang cemburu dan kekasihnya malah terkekeh tanpa dosa begitu. Menyebalkan!

Wonwoo mendekat kepada Mingyu, ia menariknya dan mereka duduk bersandar sambil menatap langit yang sedang begitu bersahabat.

"Kau cemburu ya?"

". . ."

"Ujujuju~ Mingoonya Wonu sedang cemburu~" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada _sing a song_. Ia menusukkan jari telunjuknya di sebelah pipi Mingyu. Berkali-kali hingga membuat Mingyu pada akhirnya luluh juga dan tersenyum.

Mingyu yang merasa lemah oleh _aegyo_ Wonwoo akhirnya menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Wonwoo yang tahu jika Mingyu sudah tidak marah hanya mampu terkikik geli.

Ia melepaskan tangan kekasihnya agar tidak menutupi wajah. Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya dan,

CHU~

Memberi kecupan ringan. Mingyu membeku, ini jelas bukan pertama kali _skinship_ diantara mereka. Tapi jika Wonwoo yang memulai, itu beda lagi ceritanya.

"Jangan cemburu lagi, hm? Ia teman sekelasku, namanya Jun dan ia pindahan dari China. Aku teman pertamanya karena kebetulan Jihoon tidak masuk, jadi untuk sementara ia sebangku denganku."

"Mwo-"

"Ssstt dengarkan dulu. Tadi aku merasa pusing, jadi ia menghampiriku dan menolong. Itu saja."

"Tapi kan kau bisa menyandar pada Soonyoung hyung yang jelas lebih kau kenal."

"Kau tidak lihat jika tadi sedang pengambilan nilai sepak bola? Ia sedang bermain dan kebetulan giliran Jun sudah selesai, jadi ia menemaniku."

". . ."

Wonwoo memeluk sebelah tangan sang kekasih dan menyenderkan pipinya ke bahu Mingyu. Bermanja pada kekasih sebenarnya bukan gaya Wonwoo, _'Tapi sekali-kali tidak apa kan?'_ batinnya.

"Jangan marah lagi. Kau memang tega jika membiarkan aku yang sedang sakit duduk sendirian seperti anak hilang? Jelas jika bisa aku lebih memilih menyender padamu seperti ini, tapi tidak mungkin tadi kau izin keluar kelas hanya untuk menemaniku." ucap Wonwoo sambil sesekali menguap ngantuk.

Mingyu menggerakan sebelah tangannya guna menutup mulut Wonoo yang sedang menguap. Ia merasakan hatinya menghangat mendengar penuturan Wonwoo yang menyiratkan ketulusan.

"Mengantuk, hm?"

"Hu'um." jawab Wonwoo mengangguk dengan mata yang sudah tertutup.

"Tapi kau belum makan kan? Kita makan saja dul-"

"Ssstt sebentar saja. Aku tidak akan tidur, hanya biarkan aku memejamkan mata sebentar."

"Baiklah."

Hembusan angin yang membawa hawa dingin membuat Mingyu melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo di lengannya, ia beralih memeluk tubuh kurus kekasihnya. Berusaha membuatnya nyaman dengan kehangatan yang Mingyu berikan.

"Mingyu?" suara Wonwoo memecah keheningan.

"Iya?"

"Hal seperti tadi tidak perlu dirisaukan. Toh aku hanya menyandar di bahunya, kau tahu pada akhirnya aku bahkan akan menyandarkan hidupku padamu." ujar Wonwoo masih dengan mata terpejam.

Mingyu merasakan jantungnya dipompa dengan begitu kencang. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo, menyalurkan kasih sayang yang begitu besar.

Dari sekian banyak hal di dunia, salah satu yang Mingyu tidak suka adalah kebiasaan Wonwoo yang akan merebah di bahu orang lain jika ia mengantuk atau sakit. Tapi mendengar perkataan Wonwoo barusan, membuat Mingyu berpikir bahwa sudah tidak sepatutnya ia mempermasalahkan kebiasaan kekasihnya. Yang penting Wonwoo tetap miliknya, titik.

.

.

.

I – INSIDIOUS

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyung?!"

". . ."

"Hyung? Wonwoo hyung? Kau mendengarku tidak? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

TOK TOK TOK

"HYUNG!"

Cklek

GREP

"Wo-Wonwoo hyung?" Mingyu yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba hanya mampu membalas pelukan dan mengusap punggung kekasihnya.

Menit berlalu dan mereka masih bertahan di posisi yang sama.

"Hyung lebih baik kita masuk, hm? Udara dingin ditambah angin kencang karena hujan, nanti kau sakit. Kajja."

Setelah memastikan pintu terkunci, mereka masuk ke dalam. Wonwoo hanya menurut tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang sang kekasih. Meskipun untuk berjalan jadi sedikit kesulitan, tapi Mingyu tidak masalah.

Wonwoo bukanlah tipe orang yang eskpresif, tapi dengan melihat gelagatnya seperti ini saja Mingyu bisa menebak jika kekasih manisnya ini tengah ketakutan.

"Kenapa gelap sekali hyung? Kau lupa menyalakan lampu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. "Mati lampu."

"Oh geurae, itu sebabnya kau menelepon dan menyuruhku kesini, hm?"

"Hu'um."

"Memang Abeoji, Eommoni, dan Kookie kemana hyung?"

"Mereka di rumah sepupuku, mau pulang tapi sedang hujan badai. Jadi mereka menginap di sana. "

Mingyu yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk. Mereka masih dalam posisi berdiri dengan Wonwoo yang menempel erat di tubuh tingginya.

"Hyung, tunggu sebentar ne? Aku akan mencari lilin di dap-"

"ANDWAE! Mingoo~ Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Mingyu heran, menurutnya Wonwoo bukanlah tipe orang penakut.

"Hyung hanya seben-"

"ANDWAE! KAJIMA! Gunakan saja _flashlight_ dari ponselmu." Wonwoo refleks mencengkram erat lengan berbalut parka cokelat yang Mingyu kenakan.

"Iya iya, baiklah. Lalu kau ingin kita kemana, hm? Ke ruang keluarga? Atau ke kamarmu saja?"

"Kamar." lirih Wonwoo.

Mingyu akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakan _flashlight_ , melangkah dengan hati-hati hingga ke kamar Wonwoo yang berada di lantai dua.

Cklek

"Hyung mengantuk tidak? Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Tidur ya? Meskipun besok hari minggu, tidak baik sering tidur larut malam."

Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan gelengan pelan. Ia menarik tangan Mingyu, membuat sang empunya menurut meski di hati kecilnya timbul berbagai pertanyaan.

Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk bersebelahan dengan menyandar pada _dashboard_ ranjang Wonwoo.

"Hm hyung?"

"Iya?"

"Jadi malam ini aku menginap?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Hyung? Kok tidak dijawab?"

' _Oh iya, kan flashlight ponsel Mingyu sudah dimatikan. Pantas ia tidak melihatku.'_ batin Wonwoo.

"Iya, menginap saja. Yaaa~?"

"Kenapa? Tumben. Biasanya mau ada hujan badai selebat apapun kau tidak seperti ini."

"Kan mati lampu."

"Seingatku saat terakhir mati lampu juga saat hujan, bahkan lebih lebat dari ini. Dan kau juga sedang sendirian di rumah."

"Ish! Kau tidak mau ya menginap disini? Kau tidak tulus menemaniku? Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Bilang dari awal, pergi saja sana!"

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pergi ya!"

Mingyu sudah beranjak dari ranjang, baru selangkah dia sudah mendengar teriakan, "MINGYU! Hiks"

Bola mata Mingyu melebar, tidak menyangka candaannya menimbulkan isakan dari sang kekasih. Mingyu segera menyalakan _flashlight_ ponsel dan menaruhnya di meja nakas. Setidaknya membantu penglihatan, meski sangat minim.

"Aigoo~ Kesayangannya Mingyu, kenapa hm? Ssshh sudah jangan menangis. Aku keterlaluan ya? Maaf ya… Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh meninggalkanmu kok."

"Hiks hiks hiks" Wonwoo masih menangis dengan tersedu. Jangankan Mingyu, bahkan Wonwoo sendiri merasa kalau dirinya kali ini begitu _Out Of Character_. Tapi jika sudah ketakutan, memang sikap bisa dikontrol?

Mingyu masih memeluk Wonwoo di atas ranjang, ia mengelus perlahan surai lembut yang lebih tua. Setelah dirasa mulai tenang, ia mendorong pelan bahu Wonwoo guna memberi sedikit jarak. Dengan lembut diusapnya pipi halus Wonwoo yang basah akibat air mata.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, hm? Tumben sekali seperti ini, tidak biasanya. Kau Jeon Wonwoo kesayangannya Mingyu kan?"

PLAK

"Aw! Sakit. Kenapa sih, jika tidak menyentil dahiku pasti kau memukul kepalaku." keluh Mingyu.

"Habisnya kau ini bodoh atau apa? Memangnya, jika aku bukan Jeon Wonwoo mu yang kau maksud, lalu kau pikir aku siapa? Jangan-jangan kau punya 'kesayangan' lain ya di luar sana?! Mengaku!"

"Ck tidak. Ya ampun, Jeon Wonwoo itu semestaku. Jadi mana bisa aku melirik yang lain lagi, hm?"

Mingyu memeluk erat Wonwoonya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum tipis, merasa berhasil membuat Wonwoo kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa.

"Film."

"Uh? Kau bicara apa?"

"Aku begini gara-gara film."

"Aigoo, film apa yang kali ini kau tonton?"

"Insidious 3."

"Kapan kau menontonnya? Dengan siapa? Jangan bilang dengan temanmu yang hidungnya seperti perosotan anak TK itu, siapa ya? Jin? Jun? Itu lah."

Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar nada cemburu yang begitu kentara keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

"Hari ini, bersama Jeonghan hyung, Seungkwan, dan Jihoon. Dan yang benar nama temanku itu Jun, omong-omong."

"Ish terserah. Namanya Jun ataupun bukan, aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Iya."

"Jadi hyung ketakutan karena habis menonton film itu, hm?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan. Mingyu terkekeh, membuahkan pelototan dari Wonwoo.

"Hei jangan memelototiku begitu. Hyung semakin terlihat menggemaskan, tahu?"

"Diamlah Mingyu!"

"Eiyh~ Jangan begitu, nanti giliran ku tinggal kau malah menangis."

BUK!

"Aw! Hyung, untung itu bantal. Dan ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya ku peringatkan jangan sembarangan memukul-"

CHUP!

"Menginap saja ya? Temani aku. Ayo tidur, aku sudah mengantuk."

Tanpa memedulikan efek kecupan singkatnya pada Mingyu, Wonwoo segera merebahkan diri dan berbaring telentang bersiap untuk tidur.

Mingyu merasakan pipinya menghangat, _'Ya Tuhan jantungku!'_ batinnya.

"Hyung? Kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum." jawab Wonwoo namun matanya tetap terpejam.

Mingyu yang gemas akhirnya ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik tubuh Wonwoo agar berbaring miring, berhadapan dengannya.

Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan mengecupi seluruh wajah Wonwoo mulai dari dahi, kedua mata, pipi, hidung, dan berakhir dengan kecupan lembut di bibir.

"Selamat tidur. Semoga mimpi indah, Wonu nya Mingyu~"

"Hu'um. Selamat tidur juga Mingoooo~"

Mendengar nada yang begitu menggemaskan membuat Mingyu tidak bisa menahan keinginannya mengecupi hidung sang kekasih.

Mengetahui Wonwoonya bisa semanis ini saat ketakutan, membuat Mingyu berpikiran jika ia akan lebih sering mengajak Wonwoo ke bioskop untuk menonton film horror atau jika saat mereka melakukan _movie marathon_ Mingyu akan dengan senang hati memborong DVD film horror.

Jika takut, Wonwoo pasti akan menempel dan memeluknya erat seperti tadi, itu sah sah saja kan? Toh mereka sepasang kekasih.

' _Yang single, tolong jangan iri.' –kata Mingyu._

.

.

.

TBC

*Hai~ Aku bawa drabble dan ficlet tentang meanie. Ini baru huruf A sampai I, perlu kah dilanjut? Atau udahan?

**Makasih buat yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca fic ini.

***Mind to RnR? Gomawo ^^


	2. J-R

A-Z for M&W © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

J – JUDGED

"Hyung! Hentikan!"

"Mwo?"

"Jangan tersenyum lagi!"

"Waeyo?"

"Ish! Mengataiku tidak peka, tapi sendirinya juga sama saja!" lirih Mingyu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ti- tidak."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang berada di kantin sekolah, omong-omong.

"Hyung? Makananmu sudah habis kan?"

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Mingyu segera menarik lembut lengan Wonwoo dan menggandengnya, ia berjalan santai namun Wonwoo dibuat kebingungan.

"Mingyu? Makananmu belum habis. Lagi pula kita akan kemana memangnya?"

"Ke taman belakang sekolah."

"Oh geurae~"

Sesampainya di sana mereka duduk berdampingan dengan menyandar pada sebatang pohon yang berukuran besar.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya. Mingyu dibuat terpaku menatap keindahan hasil karya Tuhan tersebut.

"Indah."

"Hm? Kau bicara sesuatu Mingyu-ya?"

"Indah. Kau sungguh indah hyung."

"Eiyh~ _so cheesy._ "

"Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa aku melarangmu tersenyum."

"Huh?"

Mingyu menangkup wajah Wonwoo, mengikis jarak diantara keduanya dan mengusalkan hidungnya ke hidung Wonwoo yang akan mengerut lucu jika sang empunya tersenyum.

"Kenapa hyung jadi sering mengumbar senyum sih?" tanya Mingyu tidak terima.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jangan kira Mingyu percaya, ia sudah hapal diluar kepala segala gelagat kekasih manisnya. Dan ia tahu jika Wonwoo tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa? Jawab jujur."

"Aku. . ."

"Kau?"

"A– aku saat itu tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Tzuyu, Sohye, dan beberapa adik kelas lainnya yang merupakan fansmu. Dan saat itu kebetulan aku mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan."

"Mereka bicara apa?"

"Mereka bilang jika aku terlalu berbeda denganmu. Sangat tidak cocok. Kau yang tampan, ramah, baik hati, populer, harus bersanding dengan kutu buku sepertiku yang membosankan, kaku, an-"

CHU~

Bola mata Wonwoo melebar, ia terkejut karena Mingyu tiba-tiba mengecup dahinya.

"Mau tahu rahasia?"

"Hmm rahasia? Apa?"

"Jika peka sedikit, kau bisa melihat jika sebenarnya semua tatapan lapar para lelaki yang berstatus dominan akan selalu tertuju padamu. Bahkan aku pernah mendengar beberapa anak ekskul basket yang ku tahu mereka 'lurus' justru malah heboh membicarakan betapa manisnya dirimu saat tersenyum dan mengenakan kacamata bulat. Bisa saja mereka 'belok' tiba-tiba dan menikungku!"

"Tidak baik berprasangka buruk, Mingoo~"

"Tapi kenyataannya begitu. Makanya aku melarangmu tersenyum dan hanya menggunakan kacamata bulat itu saat membaca saja! Habisnya kau itu terlalu manis."

Wonwoo hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos.

Membuat Mingyu gemas dan menggigit pelan pipi sang kekasih.

"Aw! Mingoo~"

"Hehehe." Mingyu hanya terkekeh. Ia mengusap pelan pipi yang baru saja digigitnya dan–

CHUUUUU~

–dikecup dengan begitu lama dan penuh perasaan. Mingyu memejamkan matanya, ia sangat senang mengecup wajah Wonwoo.

"Tidak usah pedulikan mereka, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Karena aku mencintaimu apa adanya, arraseo?" ucap Mingyu dengan sepasang netra yang mengunci tatapan Wonwoo.

BUK!

"Aw! Kau hobi sekali memukulku ya?! Dadaku sakit tahu~" rajuk Mingyu.

"Kau tidak kreatif, menyalin kata-kataku."

"Ish! Tapi kan aku benar-benar tul-"

GREP

Wonwoo memeluk erat tubuh Mingyu, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Gomawo, saranghae Mingoo~" bisiknya dan mengecup leher samping Mingyu.

Oh tidak! Wajah Mingyu seperti kepiting rebus, benar-benar merah hingga ke telinga.

"Nado hyung. Nado~"

.

.

.

K – KNIFE

TOK TOK TOK

"Wonwoo hyung?"

"Ne Kookie-ya, waeyo?"

"Pintunya dikunci tidak?"

"Tidak, masuk saja!"

Cklek.

Wonwoo yang tengah duduk membelakangi pintu dan bersandar di kaki ranjang, tidak menolehkan kepalanya sama sekali. Ia tetap fokus tenggelam pada deretan kata dalam novel yang dibacanya.

CHUP!

"Eoh?" Wonwoo yang merasakan kecupan di pelipisnya terkejut. Ia menoleh dan–

CHUP!

–mendapatkan kecupan di dahinya.

"Mingyu?!" Wonwoo sontak berdiri karena terkejut melihat kekasihnya sudah telungkup di ranjangnya. Melihat ekspresi terkejut dari sang kekasih, Mingyu jadi curiga.

"Iya, aku. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Memang kenapa? Apa bermain ke rumah kekasih sendiri itu melanggar hukum?"

"Ti –tidak. Bukan begitu, hanya saja. . ."

"Apa? Kau sudah menyuruh Kookie untuk berbohong? Mengatakan jika kau tidak di rumah dan ikut kedua orangtuamu ke rumah sepupumu, begitu?"

". . ."

"Sayangnya Mingyu," Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo dan menarik lengannya pelan. Ia mengajak Wonwoo berbaring di ranjang dengan posisi saling menghadap.

"Dengar ya, naluriku begitu kuat jika menyangkut dirimu. Jadi mau berbohong bagaimanapun, aku tetap bisa merasakan kejanggalan."

". . ."

"Jadi kenapa menghindariku, hm?"

". . ." Wonwoo menggulirkan bola matanya ke segala arah, ia bingung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Mingyu khawatir dengan sebelah tangan mengusap rambut Wonwoo dan sebelahnya lagi dijadikan bantalan kepala sang kekasih.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf." lirih Wonwoo.

"Maaf kenapa?"

"Maaf menghindarimu."

"Alasannya apa, hm? Apa aku berbuat salah?"

Mingyu merasakan gelengan kepala Wonwoo.

"Aku sedang belajar memasak."

"Ne?!"

"Kau tidak percaya ya?!" Wonwoo menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan Mingyu. Jarak mereka begitu dekat dengan hidung yang hampir bersentuhan.

"Bukan, hanya… maksudku… kau–"

"Aku apa?!"

CHUP!

Mingyu yang gemas, tidak bisa menahan keinginannya mengecup sudut bibir Wonwoo.

"Ish! Jangan cium-cium!"

"Kau kan tidak suka memasak, kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"

"Aku hanya ingin suatu saat bisa memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu." lirih Wonwoo.

"Aigoo~ Cintanya Mingyu baik sekali~" Mingyu melepaskan rengkuhannya dan menarik kedua tangan Wonwoo untuk dikecupnya, namun Mingyu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Jarimu kenapa penuh plester begini?"

"Hm? Luka."

"Astaga Jeon Wonwooku sayang, aku tahu itu luka. Maksudku kenapa bisa terluka?"

". . ."

Seakan tersadar sesuatu, Mingyu menangkup sepasang tangan yang begitu ramping dan mengecupinya lembut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Pasti gara-gara belajar memasak ya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

"Ck, Wonwoo hyung kau seharusnya tidak usah me-HMMPP"

Sebelah tangan Wonwoo bergerak gesit membungkam mulut Mingyu.

"Tuh kan, reaksimu pasti seperti ini. Inilah salah satu alasan aku menghindarimu, jika tahu jariku terluka begini pasti kau akan menceramahiku dan menyuruhku untuk berhenti belajar memasak." ucap Wonwoo sambil mengerucutkan bibir tanpa sadar.

Mingyu melepaskan bekapan sang kekasih dan berkata,

"Aku sangat khawatir tahu! Seingatku terakhir kali melihatmu memegang pisau itu sungguh suatu pemandangan mengerikan. Karena membedakan bagian mata pisau antara yang tajam dan yang tidak saja kau terbalik, justru mengarahkan yang tajam ke atas hingga saat jarimu tergelincir kau berdarah begitu banyak."

Wonwoo diam saja, ia tahu jika Mingyu sudah secerewet ini berarti sosok tersebut sedang mengeluarkan segala kerisauan di hatinya.

"Kau tidak tahu sejak saat itu betapa takutnya aku melihatmu menyentuh pisau? Untung luka kecil, tapi jika sampai terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan bagaimana, huh? Aku pasti akan membenci diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik!"

SRET!

Wonwoo menindih tubuh Mingyu, bagian depan tubuh keduanya menempel sempurna. Membuat mereka bisa saling merasakan jantung yang berdegup cepat.

CHUP!

CHUP!

CHUP!

"Hyu-"

CHUP!

"Sudah? Marah-marahnya sudah, hm?" tanya Wonwoo dengan senyuman manisnya. Hidungnya dan Mingyu sudah menempel hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas kekasihnya.

"Mengertilah, jika menyerah aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhasil. Luka sedikit wajar saja, yang penting ke depannya aku berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati. Jadi jangan marah lagi ya, Mingoo~?"

GREP

"Ya sudah, tapi tetap saja kau harus dihukum!"

Belum sempat Wonwoo mencerna apa yang terjadi, ia sudah merasakan geli di pinggangnya.

"Ahahahaha Mingyu! Berhen-ahaha-ti! Jangan menggelitikiku lag-ahahaha sudah!"

Mingyu berhenti, ia hanya terkekeh jahil dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Harum khas Wonwoo membuatnya menenggelamkan wajah di leher jenjang sang kekasih yang masih berbaring di atas tubuhnya.

Dan siang hari itu dihabiskan oleh keduanya untuk berolahraga di atas ranjang.

Eh?

Berolahraga di atas ranjang sungguhan kok.

Olahraga ibu jari.

Iya, karena ibu jari mereka sibuk untuk bertanding _games_ di ponsel.

Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, tolong.

.

.

.

L – LIE

"Hyung? Kemarin hyung kemana?"

"Kemana? Tidak kemana-mana."

"Ish!" dengus Mingyu.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang berada di atap sekolah, mereka membawa bekal dan sudah habis. Tinggal menunggu waktu jam istirahat usai.

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung bohong!"

"Bohong bagaimana?"

"Kau pergi kan?"

"Pergi? Apa sih maksudmu?"

"Ck jujur saja hyung. Kau pergi kan dengan si 'hidung perosotan anak TK'?!"

"Eoh? Jun maksudmu?"

"Aish tidak usah sebut namanya!"

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Benar."

"Bohong."

"Terserah."

"Hyuunggg~"

"Apasih Mingyu? Kau tidak bisa bicara _to the point_ saja?! Aku bukan anak pramuka, jadi jika kau hanya memberi kode-kode begitu aku tidak mengerti!"

"Hyung bohong! Kemarin aku melihatmu pergi ke toko bunga bersama si China itu!"

"Hush! Jangan rasis!"

"Biar saja."

"Aku memang pergi ke toko bunga."

"Tapi tadi katamu kau tidak kemana-mana!"

"Ya memang tidak kemana-mana. Kan itu sepulang sekolah, hanya kebetulan lewat dan mampir sebentar. Jika pergi dengannya, berarti aku pulang dulu ke rumah dan menyiapkan diri. Kau ini bagaimana sih?"

"Ish tetap saja intinya kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lagipula siapa yang memperbolehkan hyung untuk mampir-mampir? Kan aku sudah bilang langsung pulang."

"Ck lalu kau bisa tahu itu semua dari mana?!"

"E- eh anu.. itu.. ternyata latihan basketnya tidak jadi hari itu. Hehehe"

"Nah yasudah, jadi itu kan salahmu sendiri yang tidak menghampiriku dan Jun."

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu apa yang kalian lakukan dan-"

"Oh jadi begitu? Kau sedang mengetes kesetiaanku? Kau tidak percaya padaku?!"

"Bukan begitu, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin tahu jawabanmu jika ditanya kau pergi atau ti-"

"Tidak, Kim. Aku dan Jun mampir sebentar juga karena Jun ingin membelikan bunga untuk Minghao."

"Minghao?! Xu Minghao anak di kelasku?"

"Hu'um."

"Oh. . ."

"Nah, sudah? Sudah puas dengan jawabanku?"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum malu, membuat Wonwoo mendengus dan tangannya dengan jahil memencet hidung sang kekasih. Membuat Mingyu gelagapan. Sedangkan sang tersangka hanya terkekeh geli.

"Makanya jangan berprasangka buruk terus dengan Jun."

Mingyu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak terima disalahkan.

Wonwoo pun mengusal-ngusalkan hidungnya seperti kucing di pipi Mingyu. Membuat Mingyu lemas dan akhirnya ia memeluk Wonwoo erat sambil menciumi kepalanya.

"Dasar nakal! Jangan menggemaskan begitu lagi, nanti aku kelepasan 'menyerangmu' hyung!"

"Aish dasar byuntae!"

.

.

.

M – Mine

Latihan bagi anak-anak yang mengikuti ekskul basket telah selesai, ditandai dengan bunyi peluit panjang dari sang pelatih. Semuanya membubarkan diri ke pinggir lapangan.

Beberapa diantaranya disambut dengan kekasih masing-masing yang sudah siap dengan minuman dan handuk di tangan. Seperti Jihoon yang menghampiri Soonyoung, Seungkwan yang menghampiri Hansol, dan tidak lupa juga si rupawan dengan rambut indahnya Yoon Jeonghan tengah menghampiri Seungcheol.

Hmm seperti ada yang kurang?

Ah, iya!

Mingyu, ia tengah mengedarkan pandangannya mencari si manis berkacamata bulat. Baru saja ia berniat melangkah menghampiri Jihoon guna bertanya mengenai keberadaan kekasihnya, sesosok gadis yang sudah familiar muncul begitu saja. Mengundang decihan lirih dari Jihoon, Seungkwan, dan Jeonghan.

"Annyeong haseyo Mingyu oppa."

"Ah~ Ne annyeong."

"Oppa, ini. Aku bawakan minuman dan handuk. Oppa pasti lelah."

"A-ah mianhae Tzuyu-ssi, aku tidak begitu haus."

"Tzuyu saja oppa, tidak usah pakai –ssi." ujar perempuan cantik itu malu-malu.

"Uh huh? Ah ya. . ." meski menjawab, tapi nyatanya dari tadi sepasang netranya sibuk menyapu ke seluruh arah guna mencari sosok kesayangannya.

SRET

Karena matanya fokus mencari ke sekitar, ia tidak sadar jika Tzuyu mendekat dan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir di wajah tampannya.

"Ap–apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hm? Meskipun tidak haus, tapi keringat oppa ini sangat banyak. Jadi biarkan aku mengelapnya."

Mingyu menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia bisa merasakan aura gelap dari tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam. Ia tahu ketiga sahabat terdekat Wonwoo itu pasti sudah merutuknya habis-habisan.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mingyu saja masih terpaku karena _shock_ dengan tingkah adik kelasnya ini.

"Oppa kenapa diam saja?" tanya satu-satunya perempuan disitu.

TAP

TAP

TAP

SRET!

Mingyu merasakan seseorang memeluk erat sebelah lengannya.

"Mingoo~ Aigoo Mingoonya Wonu kelelahan ya? Eh tapi keringat di wajahmu kok sudah bersih?"

Semua orang yang masih berada di lapangan _indoor_ tersebut merasakan napasnya tercekat.

Bayangkan saja, Wonwoo yang terkenal akan ekspresi datarnya tiba-tiba muncul dengan suara _aegyo_ , wajah polos minta 'diterkam', senyum manis dengan kerutan lucu di hidung, ditambah lagi lengan _sweater_ kebesarannya yang menutupi setengah telapak tangan. Sungguh menggemaskan!

"Eoh? Kau Chou Tzuyu anak kelas 1-4 kan? Kau memegang handuk? Oh jangan-jangan kau yang mengelap keringat di wajah Mingyu ya? Terima kasih atas bantuannya ya adik cantik." ujar Wonwoo disertai dengan senyuman manis.

"A- hah? Hmm ne, sama-sama Wonwoo sunbaenim." ujar Tzuyu gelagapan karena terkejut mendapat serangan senyum maut Wonwoo.

"Tapi tolong lain kali tidak usah memberi minuman dan handuk lagi, bisa? Karena aku yang akan membawakannya untuk Mingyuku. Dan omong-omong jangan memanggilku sunbae, panggil dengan oppa saja. Kau memanggil Mingyu juga dengan sebutan 'Mingyu oppa' kan?"

"N-ne, a-aku tidak akan memberikan minuman dan handuk lagi. Oh ka-kalau begitu a-aku permisi Wonwoo sun- ah tidak, maksudku Wonwoo oppa."

"Hm? Ne, hati-hati di jalan ya." ucap Wonwoo sambil mengelus kepala Tzuyu lembut –persis seperti saat ia mengelus sayang kepala adiknya, Jungkook.

"Hu'um." Tzuyu membungkuk hormat dan segera berlalu pergi dari sana dengan wajah memerah.

Marah? Tidak.

Malu? Tidak.

Tersipu? Iya. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak tersipu mendapat perlakuan lembut begitu dari sosok semanis Wonwoo?

' _Aigoo~ Wonwoo oppa manis sekali. Ck menyesal aku pernah berkomentar jelek tentangnya. Aku bodoh, sepertinya kemarin aku dibutakan oleh rasa sukaku pada Mingyu oppa. Hah~'_ batin Tzuyu menyesal. Yah setidaknya hal ini membuat Tzuyu menyerah mendekati Mingyu karena ia akui pesona Wonwoo yang luar biasa.

Sementara itu di lapangan,

GREP

"Huh? Mingyu-ya kau kenap-"

"Ssstt… Kenapa kau nakal sekali sih hyung?"

"Mwo? Nakal kenapa?"

Suara Wonwoo teredam karena ia masih dipeluk erat oleh Mingyu.

"Iya, nakal! Untuk apa bersikap semanis itu di tempat ramai begini, huh?"

"Aku-"

Ucapan Wonwoo terputus saat terdengar teriakan,

"YAK JUNHONG-AH KAU MIMISAN?!"

"Eh m-mwo? Iya! Kau, kau juga! Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu Changkyun-ah."

"Kalian berisik! Aigoo jantungku!"

"Jantungmu kenapa Jaehyun-ah?"

"Jantungku seperti ingin melompat, Bam! Yah! Bambam-ah eottokhae?!"

"Nan molla. Tapi kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali menggigit pipi Wonwoo hyung ya?"

Abaikan keributan di sisi lain lapangan. Ketiga sahabat Wonwoo hanya bisa terkekeh melihat respon para anggota ekskul basket yang baru melihat langsung betapa manisnya Wonwoo.

Sedangkan Wonwoo sendiri, uh dia masih tenggelam dalam pelukan posesif kekasihnya.

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Jangan lagi ya?"

"Jangan lagi apanya?"

"Seperti tadi. Pokoknya jangan lagi~ Sisi manismu hanya aku yang boleh melihat, jangan diumbar-umbar seperti. Tidak boleh!"

"Cih posesif! Tapi sendirinya saja mau disentuh-sentuh oleh perempuan lai-"

"Hu'um Mingoo salah~ Maafkan Mingoo ya~"

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh. Ia mengelus helaian rambut Mingyu. Lagipula ia juga tidak nyaman bersikap seperti tadi, itu hanya terpaksa saja karena pikiran dewasanya berkata jika menghadapi gadis remaja yang masih labil harus dengan cara halus.

Dan itulah cara Wonwoo menegaskan kalau Mingyu hanya miliknya. Tidak perlu saling tampar dan jambak, kan?

.

.

.

N – NAP

Cklek

Dengan mengendap-endap Mingyu mendekati sosok yang tertidur dengan posisi terduduk di meja belajarnya.

"Aigoo~ Kau menduakanku dengan buku novel lagi ya hyung?" monolog Mingyu sambil mengusap kepala Wonwoo.

GREP

Mingyu menggendong tubuh ringan Wonwoo dan merebahkannya di atas ranjang. Lalu dengan jahilnya ia meniup mata terpejam Wonwoo.

"Eunghhh~"

Mingyu hanya terkekeh mendengar lenguhan sang kekasih saat tidur siangnya diganggu.

"Ishhh Kookie-ya! Jangan menggangguku!"

Mingyu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Wonwoo seperti guling.

"Hyung manis kesayangannya Mingoo~" Mingyu mengusak-usak pipinya dengan pipi Wonwoo. Hingga membuat Wonwoo terbangun.

"Eungh~ Hoam~"

". . ."

"Eoh? Mingyu? Sedang apa?"

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hyung, ini minggu siang. Pasangan kekasih lain biasanya akan kencan, tapi kau malah bertanya aku disini sedang apa? Ck benar-benar!"

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh. Punya kekasih yang kekanakan seperti Mingyu sangat mampu mengimbangi sikap datarnya.

"Jadi kau mau mengajakku kencan, hm?"

"Tadinya."

"Huh? Tadinya? Lalu sekarang tidak jadi?"

"Tidak." Mingyu menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena daripada kencan diluar, ku pikir lebih baik begini saja."

"Begini bagaimana? Tidur siang bersama?"

"Hu'um, aku jadi bisa memelukmu sepuasku." Mingyu tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Ujujujujuju~ Dasar Mingoo jelek!" ujar Wonwoo, sebelah tangannya dengan jahil mengusap gigi taring Mingyu yang terlihat ketika sang pemilik tengah tersenyum.

"Aw! Sakit~"

Ekspresi Wonwoo saat menyentuh gigi taringnya itu seperti anak TK melihat permen gulali raksasa, membuat yang melihat menjadi gemas. Saking gemasnya, Mingyu jadi refleks menggigit bibir tapi justru jari Wonwoo ikut tergigit.

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo dan mengusapnya. "Mana yang sakit?"

"Ini." ujar Wonwoo sambil menunjukkan jarinya. Mingyu pun menciumi jari kekasihnya yang barusan tergigit olehnya.

"Maaf ya?"

"Hu'um, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Temani aku tidur siang ya? Dan jangan pulang sebelum orangtuaku datang."

"Kookie kemana?"

"Bermain di rumah temannya."

"Oh, baiklah. Dengan senang hati~" ucap Mingyu sambil tangannya mengelus dahi sang kekasih, hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas teratur Wonwoo.

Mingyu ikut memejamkan matanya setelah mengecup pelipis Wonwoo lama.

"Selamat tidur, kesayangannya Mingyu~" bisiknya.

.

.

.

O – OBSTINATE

"Hyung~"

". . ."

"Wonwoo hyung~"

". . ."

"Jeon-san kesayangannya Mingoo~"

"Ck apa sih?! Diamlah."

"Hyung, sakit~"

"Hah~ Mana yang sakit, hm?"

"Ini."

Wonwoo pun memijat pelan kepala Mingyu. Sekarang sabtu sore dan seharusnya Wonwoo berada di sekolah untuk rapat bersama anggota klub yang lainnya.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, ia justru disini. Di dalam kamar Mingyu, menemani dan merawatnya.

Merawat?

Iya, merawat karena sang empunya kamar ambruk siang tadi tepat setelah ia bermain basket.

"Kenapa sih kau itu sangat keras kepala? Kau sebenarnya sayang padaku atau tidak?"

"Hyung~ Kenapa bertanya begitu sih? Tentu saja aku menyayangimu. Aw ssshh" Mingyu mendesis ketika tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat pening, ia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya.

Wonwoo masih memijat pelan kepala Mingyu dan sesekali mencelupkan handuk kompresan di dahi Mingyu ke dalam air.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang menyayangiku sedangkan tubuhmu sendiri tidak kau sayangi, hm?"

"Hyuuung~ Bukan begitu maksudku. Aduh pusiiiing~" Mingyu mendengar semua yang Wonwoo katakan, namun rasa pusing di kepalanya benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sesak melihat Mingyu kesakitan begini. Tapi ini memang salahnya sendiri, karena sempat mendapat teguran dari pelatih basketnya Mingyu jadi memaksakan diri untuk bermain basket hampir setiap hari.

Tidak peduli tubuhnya sudah meronta minta diistirahatkan, Mingyu dengan keras kepalanya tetap berlatih basket.

"Makanya dengarkan nasihatku, nasihat ibumu, nasihat orang lain, kau harus bisa membagi waktu. Kau itu manusia Kim Mingyu, bukan robot! Dan lagi pelatihmu kan hanya memberi kritikan agar kau bisa lebih baik lagi, tapi apa sih yang diterjemahkan oleh otakmu itu?! Kau merasa gagal, begitu?"

"Maaf~" meskipun matanya terpejam, namun tangannya berusaha meraba dan menggapai sebelah lengan Wonwoo untuk dipeluknya.

"Maafkan aku." lirih Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi duduk di pinggir ranjang pun bergerak. Wonwoo menyuruh Mingyu agar bergeser sedikit ke tengah ranjang agar ia bisa duduk bersandar ke _dashboard_ ranjang, setelahnya Wonwoo meluruskan kaki lalu mengarahkan Mingyu agar kepalanya berada di pangkuan paha Wonwoo.

Mingyu masih terpejam sedari tadi namun saat merasakan bahwa alas kepalanya adalah paha sang kekasih, Mingyu refleks mengusalkan wajahnya ke perut Wonwoo.

"Kau ingin makan lagi tidak?"

Mingyu hanya menggeleng. Ia bersyukur memiliki kekasih sebaik Wonwoo, karena di rumah sedang tidak ada orang dan hanya nama Wonwoo yang terlintas di benaknya, jadi tanpa berpikir panjang ia merengek melalui telepon dan menyuruh kekasihnya itu berkunjung ke rumah.

"Ya sudah, tidur saja ya?"

Mingyu mengangguk. Wonwoo akhirnya mengelus lembut kepala Mingyu, membuat kekasihnya itu nyaman dan terbuai hingga ke alam mimpi.

Jarum panjang pada jam telah berputar beberapa kali hingga tanpa sadar sekarang sudah memasuki waktu malam. Salah satu dari dua anak adam yang tertidur di atas ranjang itu pun terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat kamarnya begitu gelap.

Dengan perlahan ia bangun dan menyalakan lampu, mengernyitkan dahi saat cahaya terang menghujani netranya. Setelah beberapa detik, bola matanya bergulir ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 PM.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan sang kekasih tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk menyandar di _dashboard_ ranjang.

' _Aigoo~ Pasti pegal sekali.'_ batin Mingyu merasa bersalah.

Tanpa banyak bicara Mingyu merebahkan tubuh Wonwoo, namun hal itu ternyata mengusik ketenangan tidurnya. Hingga sekarang Wonwoo membuka mata dan mengerjap pelan.

"Mingyu-ya?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Hm?" Mingyu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Wonwoo duduk lalu memegang dahi dan leher Mingyu.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk, ia mengangkat poni Wonwoo dan menempelkan dahi mereka berdua.

"Sudah turun kan panasnya? Hehe"

CHUP!

Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo. "Terima kasih ya, maaf merepotkan."

"Iya memang, merepotkan!" dengus Wonwoo.

Ekspresi Mingyu menjadi keruh, namun detik berikutnya ia merasakan bagian kerah bajunya tertarik ke depan,

CHU~

Entah berapa menit yang mereka habiskan hanya untuk menempelkan bibir.

"Jaga kesehatan dan sayangi tubuhmu sendiri. Jangan keras kepala! Kalau tubuh sendiri saja tidak bisa kau jaga, bagaimana nanti kau menjagaku, huh?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Iya maaf, aku janji akan menjaga kesehatanku. Tapi aku butuh penyemangat~"

"Hmm apa? Katakan saja. Selagi si bodoh kesayangannya Wonu ini sakit, semua permintaan akan dikabulkan!" ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ish kok 'si bodoh' sih hyung? 'Si tampan', 'Si seksi', atau apa saja yang lebih bagus kan banyak." sewot Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh. "Iya iya, Mingoo si tampan kesayangannya Wonu mau apa, hm?"

"Mau ini!"

CHU~

Mingyu mencium Wonwoo dengan lebih intens, menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawahnya hingga sang submissive refleks membuka mulut. Memberi ruang bagi lidah Mingyu untuk menyusup masuk dan mengabsen semua yang ada di mulut kekasihnya.

Seiring menit berlalu, _french kiss_ yang cukup panas itu pun berakhir dikarenakan kebutuhan manusia akan oksigen.

BUK!

"Aw! Hyung wae~?"

"Kau seperti akan menelan bibirku tahu!"

"Hehehe omo omo si manis kesayangan Mingoo kok wajahnya merah?"

"Mingyu!"

Wonwoo menutup wajahnya. Entah kenapa meskipun sudah berpacaran lama, tetap saja ia merasa malu. Dengan gemas Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Gomawo. Saranghae." bisik Mingyu tulus.

.

.

.

P – PEACEFUL

Mingyu dan Wonwoo telah selesai belajar bersama. Sebenarnya tidak hanya berdua, tadinya ramai karena ada sahabat dekat mereka seperti Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan dua adik kelas mereka yang ikut bergabung –Hansol dan Seungkwan.

Namun mereka sudah pulang duluan, pengecualian bagi Wonwoo karena ia ditahan oleh sang tuan rumah yang tidak mengizinkannya pulang.

"Mingyu-ya? Ini sudah malam."

"Tapi di luar sedang turun hujan lebat, lagi pula aku sudah menelepon eommoni dan meminta izin agar kau boleh menginap."

"Mwo? Kapan kau menelepon eomma?"

"Tadi saat kau ke kamar mandi."

"Ish dasar!"

Mereka sedang duduk di karpet kamar Mingyu dengan posisi Wonwoo yang dipeluk dari belakang. Tubuh kurusnya berada diantara kedua kaki Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya, apa novelku yang pernah tertinggal di sini masih ada?"

"Hmm. . . Oh, ada. Mau kuambilkan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan dan memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, memberi ruang di belakang agar Mingyu bisa berdiri.

"Yang ini hyung?"

"Iya."

Mereka pun kembali ke posisi semula, dengan Wonwoo yang tenggelam dalam bacaannya dan Mingyu yang sibuk dengan ponselnya namun sesekali mencuri kecupan di kepala dan tengkuk Wonwoo.

Jarum jam berotasi dan selama itu pula ruangan tersebut diliputi keheningan. Mingyu yang sudah bosan menjelajah dunia maya, memilih menaruh ponselnya.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan ikut membaca novel yang Wonwoo pegang. Namun baru beberapa kalimat ia sudah menyerah. _'Apa sih maksud kalimatnya? Berat sekali gaya bahasanya. Aku tidak mengerti!'_ batin Mingyu frustasi.

"Sayang?"

"Hm?"

"Aku bosan."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak bosan?"

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng.

"Ck Wonunya Mingoo~ Jangan mengacuhkanku!"

"Berisik, Kim!"

"Kau juga nanti akan menjadi Kim!"

"Eiyh~ Percaya diri sekali."

"Memang!"

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh, namun ia tetap fokus pada novel yang di bacanya.

Mingyu sebal, ingin rasanya ia mengambil novel itu, merobeknya menjadi serpihan kecil, lalu dibakar hingga menjadi abu.

' _Novel sialan! Awas saja, lihat pembalasanku nanti! Berani-beraninya merebut perhatian Wonuku!'_ jerit batin Mingyu kesal.

Hmm, Mingyu? Sehat?

Oke, abaikan.

"Ssshh Mingyu! Geli! Jangan mengendus tengkukku."

Mingyu justru makin melancarkan aksinya, ia tidak suka diabaikan. Dan ia hapal betul tabiat Wonwoo jika ditemukan dengan buku, ia akan bergeser posisi menjadi pacar kedua Wonwoo karena kekasihnya pasti menempatkan buku di nomor satu.

"Mingyu sud–"

"AKHHH SSHHH~"

Ups.

Wajah keduanya memerah, karena pergerakan refleks Wonwoo yang memundurkan tubuhnya mengakibatkan ia menekan –ehem- junior Mingyu, hingga membuat Mingyu berteriak sekaligus mendesah.

Meski mereka sering melakukan _skinship_ , tapi baru kali ini mereka berada dalam posisi seintim ini. Apalagi sampai mengenai bagian vital tubuh masing-masing, ini perdana!

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Ehem, h-hyung aku ma-"

"Aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya!"

TAP TAP TAP

BRAK!

Setelah Wonwoo hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi dalam kamarnya, Mingyu terkekeh geli. Ia membayangkan wajah memerah Wonwoo yang pasti akan menambah kadar kemanisannya. Membuatnya merasa gemas akan tingkah kekasihnya yang ternyata masih begitu lugu.

Lalu kalau Mingyu?

Lugu?

Ahaha,

Mustahil.

Mingyu rasa malam ini tidak sepenuhnya tenang dan penuh kedamaian, justru sepertinya akan berakhir dengan desahan dan –ups

Tenang semua, tenang.

Mingyu tidak akan menodai Wonwoo sebelum mereka menjadi pasangan yang sah di hadapan Tuhan dan negara kok. Ya paling Mingyu hanya akan memberi sedikit 'pemanasan' tapi tidak sampai ke inti.

Biarkan Kim Mingyu berbahagia malam ini.

' _Rezeki anak tampan, hehe'_ ucap batin Mingyu nista.

.

.

.

Q – QUIBBLE

"Mingyu-ya ayolah… Kumohon, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu hyung! Sebentar lagi. Ne? Ne? Ne?"

"Aish… Ya sudah, cepatlah!"

Penasaran mereka dimana? Mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan kota. Mingyu yang menurut Wonwoo termasuk salah satu orang yang tidak begitu bersahabat dengan buku, tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Wonwoo jelas merasa itu suatu hal yang tidak wajar.

"Mingyu, sebenarnya buku apa sih yang kau cari?"

"Hmm tunggu sebentar, ah sepertinya bukan di daerah sini. Kajja kita kesana hyung!"

Wonwoo sangat gelisah, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia mengecek jam tangannya.

"Mingoo~ Sungguh, tidak bisakah kau mencarinya sendiri? Ada hal penting yang harus ku urus. Sungguh!"

Mingyu hanya menggeleng tanpa melihat Wonwoo, tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat.

Wonwoo sudah berdecak beberapa kali, untuk kesekian kalinya ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu dan mengambil ponselnya. Mengetik beberapa saat lalu memasukkannya lagi ke kantung celana yang ia kenakan.

Wonwoo bingung harus dengan cara apa lagi untuk terhindar dari Mingyu. _'Ada apa sih dengan Mingyu? Ya Tuhan, aku sudah terlambat!'_ batin Wonwoo kehabisan ide.

"Mingyu, tunggu!"

Wonwoo menarik ujung belakang baju Mingyu dan menatapnya dengan jurus maut penuh _aegyo_. Biarlah untuk saat ini harga dirinya runtuh beberapa persen, ia benar-benar harus pergi.

"Mingoo~ Biarkan Wonu pergi, ne~?"

Mingyu menelan ludah kasar, sontak matanya mengedar ke sekeliling. Memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang ikut menikmati pemandangan indah ini –dimana Wonwoo ber _aegyo_.

"Hyung~ Memangnya kau tidak mau menemaniku ya?"

"Bukan begitu…"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Mereka berada di balik jajaran rak besar di sudut ruangan, membuat keduanya tidak begitu terlihat.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Jangan digigit, nanti berdarah. Harus berapa kali ku ingatkan agar kau menghilangkan salah satu kebiasaanmu ini, hm?" ujar Mingyu sambil menyentuh bibir bawah Wonwoo yang digigit pemiliknya.

Wonwoo bingung, sungguh. Ia ingin menjawab jujur tapi ia takut merusak _mood_ Mingyu.

Sekarang hari minggu dan Wonwoo punya janji bertemu dengan seseorang di pukul 4 PM. Namun siapa yang menyangka jika kekasih tingginya itu akan menjemputnya di pukul 3 PM dan meminta Wonwoo untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan kota.

Awalnya ingin menolak, tapi jika dipikir mungkin tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. _'Hanya meminjam buku saja kan? Berarti setengah jam lebih mungkin selesai dan aku bisa langsung menemui dia di pukul 4 PM.'_ Perkiraan batin Wonwoo saat itu.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, sekarang sudah pukul 5 PM lewat dan ia masih saja ditahan kekasihnya untuk mengelilingi perpustakaan mencari buku-entah-apa-judulnya.

"Sayang?"

"Uh huh?"

"Jadi sebenarnya kau mau pergi menemui siapa?"

"Ah~ Tidak penting."

"Tidak mungkin tidak penting, buktinya dari tadi kau terlihat sangat gelisah dan-"

"Tidak, aku biasa saja."

"Aku yang melihatnya Wonwoo sayang~ Kau sudah janjian dengan seseorang kan? Dimana?"

"Huh? Tidak. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau mencari bukumu saja sampai ketemu. Kajja." Wonwoo berjalan mendahului Mingyu.

' _Ck lagi-lagi berdalih, dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.'_ batin Mingyu mendengus.

SRET!

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo ke sudut yang sepi.

"Jun kan?"

"Hah?! A-apa?"

"Kau janjian untuk bertemu dengan Jun kan?"

"Hmm tidak." lirih Wonwoo sambil menunduk.

Mingyu menarik dagu Wonwoo lembut dan mengecup sudut bibirnya.

"Jujur saja."

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya, ia terlihat begitu tidak fokus. "Hu'um."

"Apa?"

"Iya, aku janjian dengannya."

". . ."

"Ta-tapi sungguh, jangan berprasanga buruk dulu aku hanya-"

CHUP!

Kecupan di dahi membuat kalimatnya tertelan, Wonwoo melihat Mingyu yang tengah tersenyum tipis padanya hingga gigi taring sang pemilik ikut mengintip.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Wonwoo mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Tumben sekali Mingyu tidak marah, biasanya mendengar nama Jun keluar dari mulut Wonwoo saja ia sudah meledak-ledak penuh emosi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu. Saat aku tidak menemukanmu di kelas, aku bertemu Jihoon lalu aku bertanya, ternyata ia bilang kau sedang di ruang guru bersama Jun untuk berdiskusi tentang tugas bahasa inggris yang kebetulan perkelompoknya hanya berdua."

". . ."

"Awalnya aku terkejut, jujur aku cemburu. Membayangkan kalian akan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, akan sangat kekanakan jika aku marah karena hal itu. Aku yakin kalian berdua profesional. Aku memilih pura-pura tidak tahu dan menunggu kau mengatakannya padaku."

". . ."

"Tapi setelah ku tunggu berhari-hari bahkan sampai hari ini, kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Maaf karena aku menahanmu, sebenarnya sedari tadi aku menunggu pengakuanmu hyung."

GREP!

"Maaf. Aku, aku hanya tidak ingin merusak _mood_ mu. Jujur jika kemarin-kemarin aku memang sungguh lupa tidak memberitahumu. Dan melihat tadi kau menjemputku dengan raut wajah bahagia begitu, aku mana tega mengatakan jika aku ada janji dengan Jun. Aku takut kau kecewa Mingyu-ya~"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum, ia sangat percaya pada Wonwoonya. Tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun di pikirannya jika Wonwoo bermain di 'belakangnya', Mingyu itu marah karena ia tidak rela saja si manis menggemaskan miliknya menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain –terlebih dengan seme _single_ macam Jun.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo ku antar."

"Jadi kau tidak akan meminjam buku apapun?"

"Hyuuung~ Kau tahu aku lebih memilih men _dribble_ bola basket selama berjam-jam daripada harus membaca ribuan kata dalam buku yang begitu tebal. Hih~"

"Ish dasar!"

"Hehe kajja. Kau janjian dengannya dimana?"

"Di café dekat sekolah."

"Mwo?! Itukan café favorit untuk kencan kita!"

"Yak! Kecilkan suaramu. Lagi pula lebih baik kan? Itu tepat di pertengahan. Jika di rumahku, Jun nya harus menempuh jarak jauh, sedangkan jika di rumah Jun-"

"Tidak tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu berduaan dengannya, apalagi di rumahnya. Tidak bisa."

"Nah makanya, café itu tempat paling strategis."

"Tapi kan hyung–"

"Ssstt sudah, ayo. Kau jadi mengantarku atau tidak? Jika tidak-"

"Jadi! Kajja~"

Dan ya, begitulah hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Terkadang niat di dalam hati mereka masing-masing bertujuan agar pasangannya tidak merasa kecewa. Namun menyembunyikan sesuatu dan berdalih juga bukanlah pilihan bijak. Karena apa?

Fondasi terbaik dalam sebuah hubungan adalah kejujuran dan kepercayaan.

.

.

.

R – ROMP

"Wonwoo hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita bermain!"

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti pola pikir kekasihnya.

"Bermain apa?"

"Hmm kejar-kejaran?"

"Pffthahahaha"

"Jangan tertawa hyuung~"

"Ck seperti anak kecil saja."

"Ish memangnya hanya anak kecil saja yang boleh bermain itu? Lagi pula aku punya syarat menarik, bagi yang tertangkap harus mau memenuhi semua keinginan yang menang. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm call!"

Dimulailah permainan saling kejar-mengejar diantara mereka. Dimulai dari suit batu-gunting-kertas dimana Wonwoo keluar sebagai pemenang dan berarti Mingyu yang harus mengejarnya lebih dulu.

Mereka bermain hingga mengelilingi taman komplek perumahan Wonwoo yang begitu sepi. Tentu saja sepi, siapa yang mau bermain ke taman di malam yang dingin begini?

Pengecualian bagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo, mereka berdua memang suka aneh. Alasannya sih mencari udara segar agar otak yang panas karena tugas sekolah bisa sedikit mendingin.

Beberapa menit terlah berlalu, hingga saat Wonwoo bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon ia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya erat. Ia pasrah saja, siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Mingyu?

"Kau kalah wonuuu~"

"Hu'um."

"Siap diberi hukuman?"

"Apa?"

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik.

Membuat Wonwoo memelototkan matanya terkejut.

"Mwo?! Tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa!"

"Eiyh~ Mana bisa begitu. Kau sudah menyetujuinya lho!"

Akhirnya karena Wonwoo adalah seseorang yang menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, ia pun melakukan hukuman yang Mingyu berikan.

"Ayo hyuuung~"

3

2

1

*Wonwoo doing cheeseburger's aegyo*

"Aigoo~" Mingyu menggigit ibu jarinya sendiri, ia merasa lemas menahan gemas.

' _Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai aku mimisan!'_ batinnya.

"Ehem, hyung. Sekali lagi~ Tapi _aegyo_ yang lain."

"Mwoya?! Tidak!"

"Ayolah~ Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Ck, iya iya!" meski berdecak kesal, nyatanya Wonwoo menuruti juga permintaan Mingyu.

"Ildeo hagi ileun gwiyomi~

Ideo hagi ineun gwiyomi~

Samdeo hagi sameun gwiyomi~

Gwiyomi~ Gwiyomi~

Sadeo hagi sado gwiyomi~

Odeo hagi odo gwiyomi~

Yukdeo hagi yugeun–"

CHUP!

CHUP!

CHUP!

CHUP!

CHUP!

CHUUU~

". . ."

"Lanjutkan hyung~"

"G-gwiyomi, nan gwiyomi!"

BRUK!

Wonwoo merasa pipinya seolah terbakar, benar-benar panas, ia sangat malu.

"Ahahahahaha aigoo ujujuju~ Neomu kyeopta!"

"Ish diam, Kim!"

Mingyu terkekeh, ia memeluk erat kekasihnya dan menggoyangkan tubuh keduanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jika mereka sudah berusia legal dan menjadi pasangan yang sah, Mingyu yakin ia tidak akan bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak 'menerkam' Wonwoo .

' _Menggemaskan sekali! Ya Tuhan, aku lemah pada lelaki semanis ini. Adakah karung? Ingin ku bawa pulang dan ku jadikan tawanan cinta seumur hidup!'_ batin Mingyu mulai _absurd_.

"Yak! Kenapa terkekeh sendiri? Kau menertawakanku ya? Kan sudah ku bilang aku tidak bisa. _Aegyo_ ku buruk, aku–"

"Ssstt sayangnya Mingoo jangan merendah begitu. Jika segitu kau bilang buruk, lalu bagusnya yang bagaimana, hm? Bahkan segitu saja, kau sudah membuatku mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak mimisan!"

Wonwoo terkekeh dan mengusalkan wajahnya di bahu Mingyu.

"Pulang ya? Besok kita harus sekolah. Aku tidak ingin kekasih manisku ini sakit karena kedinginan."

"Hu'um. Tapi gendong ya?"

"Eiyh~ Manjanya."

"Biar saja, kan hanya pada Mingoo~"

"Baiklah, kajja!"

Mingyu pun menggendong tubuh ringan Wonwoo di punggungnya. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Wonwoo –yang memang hanya berjarak tiga blok dari taman komplek- diisi dengan obrolan ringan dan candaan keduanya. Bahkan tidak terhitung berapa kali Wonwoo mengecup sayang pelipis Mingyu dari belakang.

' _Hah~ Dunia memang indah, tapi akan berkali lipat lebih indah jika memiliki pasangan. Apalagi dapat yang paket lengkap seperti Wonwoo –baik hati sekaligus menawan disaat bersamaan. Yang single tolong jangan penasaran rasanya seperti apa, cari saja pasangan dulu.'_ batin Mingyu sombong.

.

.

.

TBC

*Hai~ Drabble dan ficlet tentang meanie kali ini dari huruf J sampai R, perlu kah dilanjut? Atau udahan?

**Makasih buat yang udah fav, follow, bahkan review ff ini. /deep bow/

***Mind to RnR –again? Gomawo ^^


	3. S-Z

A-Z for M&W © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

S – SIRE

"Hueeekkk… Hueeekkk…"

"Eunghhhh~" Mingyu melenguh dalam tidurnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara.

"Hueekkk… Ahh shhh"

BRUK!

Mingyu langsung terbangun saat mendengar suara debuman. Meski kepalanya terasa pusing karena bangun tidur langsung berdiri, ia mengabaikannya. Prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah seseorang yang ia yakini tengah berada di kamar mandi.

Cklek

"Aigoo! Sayang, kau kenapa?"

"Ssshh Mingoo~ mual~"

Tanpa banyak bicara Mingyu segera menggendong Wonwoo dengan _bridal style_ , jantungnya serasa akan jatuh ke perut saat melihat Wonwoo terduduk lemah di samping _water closet_.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh kurus sosok yang dicintainya, Mingyu segera ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum hangat.

"Ini, diminum dulu." Mingyu membantu Wonwoo untuk duduk bersandar pada _dashboard_ ranjang.

Sambil mengusap bibir Wonwoo, Mingyu mulai bertanya.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak bilang, hm?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bilang padamu disaat kau baru saja tiba dari Jepang? Aku tidak ingin membebanimu."

"Aigoo, hei Kim Wonwoo. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus bilang padaku, karena sekarang kau itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Lagipula mana mungkin aku terbebani, justru aku khawatir jika kau tidak mengatakan apapun. Mengerti?" tanya Mingyu lembut dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak berhenti mengusap rambut Wonwoo.

"Hu'um. Maaf." Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami.

Ups.

Apa kita melewatkan sesuatu?

Ah ya… Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah menikah lima bulan yang lalu, tepat setelah enam tahun lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Meski masih berusia 23 tahun, Mingyu tidak ragu untuk membawa hubungannya dengan Wonwoo menjadi hubungan yang resmi di hadapan Tuhan dan negara.

"Sejak kapan kau sakit, hm?"

"Hmm dua minggu, mungkin?" ujar Wonwoo ragu-ragu.

"Mwo? Berarti sejak kepergianku ke Jepang, dan selama itu pula kau sakit sendirian? Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, kau juga kenapa tidak bilang sih? Coba jika ka-"

CHUP!

Wonwoo mengecup sudut bibir sang suami, cara yang cukup ampuh untuk membungkam si cerewet Mingyu.

"Kau kan di Jepang sedang bekerja, mengurus perusahaan appa yang ada di sana. Jika aku bilang, yang ada kau malah tidak berkonsentrasi. Lagipula eommaku dan eommamu juga bergantian berkunjung, bahkan terkadang Kookie juga menginap di sini."

"Hah~ Tapi kau sudah ke dokter kan?"

"Hu'um, sudah."

"Apa katanya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sehat kok."

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak percaya, "Sungguh?"

"Sungguh~" Mingyu merasakan anggukan kepala Wonwoo di lehernya. Mereka masih pelukan, omong-omong.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, benaaarr~" rengek Wonwoo.

Tapi jika diperhatikan memang Mingyu merasa pipi Wonwoo lebih _chubby_ dan tubuhnya pun sedikit lebih berisi. Padahal salama dua minggu bekerja di Jepang, ia selalu melakukan _video call_ dengan sang istri, tapi baru kali ini ia memerhatikan secara langsung dengan lebih jeli.

"Jika sehat, kenapa kau bisa muntah-muntah?"

"Itu wajar kok, di trimester awal memang biasa mengalami _morning sickness_."

"Oh syukurlah jika wajar mengalami _morning sick-_ APA?"

Bola mata Mingyu melebar saat otak lambannya baru berhasil mencerna arti dari dua kata tersebut.

"Hei, _morning sickness_ itu yang muntah pagi-pagi kan?"

PLAK

"Bodoh! Ya tentu saja, jelas-jelas ada kata _Morning_."

Mingyu yang biasanya akan protes jika kepalanya dipukul, untuk kali ini ia tidak peduli. Karena otaknya lebih fokus pada hal lain.

"Yang terjadi jika seseorang tengah mengandung?!"

". . ."

"Be– berarti di dalam perutmu ada uri aegi? Yang jika lahir akan muncul bayi, ya kan?!"

". . ."

"Ja– jadi kita akan menjadi hiks orangtua hiks ya kan?"

"Y-ya! Wae? Kenapa menangis?!" Wonwoo kaget saat tiba-tiba Mingyu menangis.

"Hiks arghhh! Kenapa aku menangis sih?!" kesal Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli melihat sikap suaminya.

"Ujujujuju~ Mingoo cengeng kenapa menangis?" ucap Wonwoo sambil mengusap air mata Mingyu.

"Hyuuung~" Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo, tidak dipedulikan wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Ia hanya merasa sangat bahagia.

"Ya Tuhan, hyung ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini sungguh-AW! Sakit!"

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Kau kan bertanya ini mimpi atau bukan, jadi ku cubit saja biar kau sadar jika ini benar-benar nyata."

"Ish hyung!" dengus Mingyu yang merasakan denyutan di pinggangnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung~ Terima kasih banyak. Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Dikecupnya seluruh wajahWonwoo.

Kemudian Mingyu meluruskan kaki sang istri dan berbaring di paha kurusnya. Ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke depan perut Wonwoo.

"Annyeong aegi-ya~ Ini appa. Mingoo appa~ Selamat datang di perut eomma. Aegi-ya sudah di sana sejak kapan?"

"Sejak empat minggu yang lalu appa~" jawab Wonwoo mewakili sang jabang bayi, dengan meniru suara khas anak kecil.

"Aegi-ya~ Baik-baik di dalam ya. Tumbuhlah yang sehat, appa dan eomma tidak sabar melihatmu."

"Aku juga appa~"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling tatap, mereka terkekeh menyadari sikap keduanya yang kekanakan.

"Aegi-ya~ Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidup kami. Appa dan eomma mencintaimu."

CHU~

Mingyu mengecup perut Wonwoo, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya. Lalu ia duduk dan mengecup lama dahi Wonwoo.

"Tidak ada bosannya aku mengatakan ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung."

"Aku juga Mingoo~"

Mingyu tidak pegal melukiskan senyum lebar di bibirnya, dunia harus tahu jika ia tengah berbahagia.

.

.

.

T – TAN

"Appa pulang~"

TAP

TAP

TAP

BRUK

"Aigoo~ Jagoan appa kenapa, hm?"

Anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang baru saja berlari dari ruang keluarga segera menubruk tubuh seseorang dan meminta untuk digendong. Membuat lelaki yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya mengerutkan dahi kebingungan.

"Kau sudah pulang Mingyu-ya?" tanya suara seseorang yang sekarang tengah mengambil alih tas kerja di tangan suaminya.

Mingyu bertanya 'Dia kenapa?' tanpa suara sambil matanya mengarah pada kepala sang anak yang menyusup di lehernya.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda tidak tahu.

Keluarga kecil itu pun beranjak ke ruang tengah. Mereka menyamankan diri dengan duduk di sofa.

"Hei, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Mingyu lembut sambil mengusap rambut anak semata wayangnya yang baru menginjak usia enam tahun.

Namun bukan jawaban yang di dapat, sepasang orangtua itu justru makin dibuat heran dengan gelengan lemah sang anak.

"Dia kenapa, sayang?"

"Entahlah, Mingyu-ya. Aku tidak tahu, sejak pulang sekolah siang tadi dia sudah murung begitu." jawab Wonwoo –ibu dari si anak kecil tersebut.

Mingyu pun menghela napas panjang dan menarik bahu anaknya lembut, membuat sang anak menghadap dirinya –masih dalam posisi dipangku.

"Ayo jujur pada appa. Apa yang membuat jagoan appa sedih begini, hm?"

"Minu. . ."

"Ya?"

"Minu. . . Minu itu. . ."

"Minwoo itu? Kenapa sayang?" dengan sabar Mingyu bertanya, menunggu jawaban sang anak.

"Minu hiks"

"Aigoo~ Jangan menangis, lelaki tampan jagoannya appa tidak boleh cengeng." Mingyu dan Wonwoo terkekeh melihat wajah Minwoo yang menggemaskan ketika menangis.

"Minu hiks Minu anak appa dan eomma kan? Hiks"

Jawaban satu-satunya anak kecil diantara mereka membuat kedua lelaki dewasa disana tersentak. Mereka saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo buka suara.

"Tentu saja, Minwoo anak appa dan eomma. Kenapa Minwoo bertanya begitu?"

"Hiks hiks hiks"

Bukannya menjawab si anak malah menangis. Membuat Mingyu merengkuh lembut anaknya penuh perlindungan. Karena tidak ingin memaksa, kedua orangtuanya pun memilih diam dan menunggu sang anak mengaku dengan sendirinya.

Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Mingyu, sedangkan Minwoo masih tenggelam dalam pelukan sang ayah dan menyusupkan kepalanya di leher sang ayah. Mereka larut dalam suasana yang hangat.

"Appa~"

"Hm neee~?"

"Aku sungguhan anak appa dan eomma kan?" lagi-lagi melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tentu sayang. Kim Minwoo bahkan bukan hanya anak appa dan eomma, tapi harta paling berharga yang appa dan eomma miliki." ujar Mingyu lembut sambil menyeka air mata di wajah Minwoo.

"Ujujuju~ Kesayangannya eomma kenapa bertanya begitu hm?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengelus sayang kepala anaknya.

"Teman-teman baru Minu eomma. Saat tadi pagi mereka melihat Minu diantar appa, mereka langsung mengerubungi Minu dan bertanya jika Minu anak appa atau bukan."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih _clueless_ , mereka mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa teman-teman Minwoo bertanya begitu?"

"Karena mereka bilang kulit Minu putih sedangkan appa cokelat, begitu 'gelap'. Sangat tidak mirip." lirih Minwoo sedih sambil menunduk.

"Pffftttt" Wonwoo harus mati-matian menahan ledakan tawa dari mulut bocah di depannya. Sedangkan wajah sosok yang disebut 'gelap' itu sudah benar-benar suram.

"Minwoo sayang, dengarkan eomma. Terkadang ada anak yang sangat mirip dengan appa dan eommanya, ada yang hanya mirip dengan salah satunya, dan bahkan ada yang tidak begitu mirip orangtuanya."

". . ."

Minwoo terlihat diam mendengarkan. Kepalanya merebah di bahu kiri sang ayah, sedangkan sang ibu masih seperti posisi awal –menyenderkan kepala di bahu kanan suaminya, kedua sosok yang paling berharga dalam hidup Mingyu itu saling berhadapan. Wonwoo menatap mata yang merupakan duplikat Mingyu itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kim Minwoo itu perpaduan yang paling sempurna antara appa dan eomma. Coba Minwoo lihat, kulit putih Minwoo, bentuk bibir, dan senyum Minwoo itu mirip eomma. Nah sekarang coba Minwoo ingat mata dan hidung Minwoo, mirip siapa?"

Minwoo pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengamati bergantian kedua wajah orangtuanya lekat, lalu ia menjerit heboh, "Mata appa! Hidung appa! Eomma, mata dan hidung appa mirip Minuuu~"

"Eiyh~ Yang benar itu mata dan hidung Minwoo yang mirip appa. Kan Minwoo itu appa yang buat bersama eom-AW! Ssshhh sakit~"

"Appa kenapa?"

"Appa Minwoo tidak apa-apa kok, nah sekarang Minwoo tidur ya? Ini sudah mau pukul 10 malam lho, Minwoo sudah telat sejam dari waktu tidur biasanya." ujar Wonwoo lembut sambil menuntun Minwoo turun dari pangkuan ayahnya.

"Sayang~ Pinggangku sak–Oke aku diam, jangan melotot begitu." rajuk Mingyu.

Tapi Minwoo malah mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan sang ibu dan memeluknya, "Eh?" membuat Wonwoo bingung.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ya eomma? Minu sedang bahagia~"

"Hm, bahagia kenapa?"

"Minu tampan seperti appa dan manis seperti eomma. . ."

Wonwoo tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan narsis anaknya, Mingyu juga ikut melukiskan senyuman lebar–

"Tapi Minu bersyukur pada Tuhan karena kulit 'gelap' appa yang cokelat itu tidak menurun pada Minu hehe"

–namun sedetik kemudian senyuman itu luntur tak tersisa. Wonwoo sudah tertawa kencang, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Mingyu yang semakin keruh.

"Minu-yaaa~ Kok jahat pada appa?"

"Hehe Minu bercanda kok appa, mau rupa appa bagaimanapun Minu tetap sayang!"

CHUP!

Bocah itu pun mengecup pipi sang ayah.

"Lalu, eomma bagaimana? Jadi yang disayang hanya appa?"

"Kalau untuk eomma, Minu sangat sayaaaaaaaang sekali." ujar bocah itu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar.

CHUP!

Kemudian ia mengecup bibir sang ibu.

"Yah! Kenapa malah mencium bibir eomma? Itu kan aset milik app-HMMPPP"

"Minwoo malam ini mau tidur di kamar appa dan eomma tidak?"

"Mauuu~"

"Ya sudah, ayo sikat gigi dan cuci kaki."

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu pun meninggalkan sesosok lelaki dewasa yang masih terkejut, "M-mwo? Y-yak! Sayang! Yeobo! Kim Wonu~ Bagaimana dengan jatahku?"

"Berisik, Kim. Dan cepatlah mandi lalu tidur, ini sudah malam!" balas Wonwoo.

Mingyu bisa mendengar anak dan istrinya tengah bersenda-gurau. Ia pun menepuk 'adik'nya,

' _Hei, kau sepertinya tidak akan dapat servis apapun malam ini. Sabar ya, aku juga sedih kok. Tapi kita harus mengalah pada anakku.'_ batin Mingyu miris.

.

.

.

U – UNAPPETIZING

Siang itu rumah keluarga Kim sedang ramai karena Minwoo kedatangan teman-temannya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan anak dari teman kedua orangtuanya yaitu Howoo, Seunghyun, dan David.

Namun sepertinya _mood_ bocah bermarga Kim itu justru tengah memburuk karena ia tidak terlihat antusias seperti teman-temannya.

Kwon Howoo, lelaki manis yang usianya lebih muda setahun dari Minwoo pun mendekati anak dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu. Ia duduk pelan di sofa, tepat di samping Minwoo.

"Minu hyung kenapa? Hyung tidak suka ada Hou disini ya?"

Minwoo tersentak saat teman kesayangannya yang begitu manis duduk di sampingnya. " Eh? Ti-tidak. Bukan kok."

"Lalu hyung kenapa?" tanpa sadar Howoo memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjap polos pada Minwoo. Membuat yang ditatap terpaku karena terpesona.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Hyung hanya–"

"Anak-anak ayo makan siang, Wonu eomma sudah membuatkan makanan. Kajja~"

Ucapan Minwoo harus terputus saat ibunya memanggil dan menyuruh mereka untuk makan. Jadi teman-teman Minwoo itu memang dititipkan karena orangtua mereka masing-masing sedang ada urusan bisnis dan tersisa Wonwoo –yang notabene sebagai penulis buku hingga memiliki jam kerja fleksibel dan bisa bekerja di rumah.

"Minu hyungie, kajja~" Minwoo merasakan tangannya ditarik lembut oleh Howoo, ia mengikuti dengan wajah yang memerah. Entahlah, Minwoo masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa arti merona di pipinya tiap kali ia berinteraksi dengan si manis Howoo.

Setibanya di meja makan, _mood_ Minwoo yang hampir membaik langsung buruk seketika. Ia melihat Seunghyun dan David menempel terus pada eommanya, membuatnya menahan kesal.

"Eoh? Sayang, kenapa makanan Minwoo tidak disentuh? Minwoo tidak suka masakan eomma hari ini ya?"

"Huh? Su-suka eomma. Minu suka kok~" lirih Minwoo sambil menunduk. Ia pun mulai makan.

Wonwoo sebenarnya menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan anaknya, sebagai seorang ibu tentu saja nalurinya begitu kuat. Apalagi sifat dan kesukaan Minwoo itu sama persis seperti Mingyu, mereka itu pecinta makanan. Jadi hal yang aneh jika Minwoo terlihat tidak antusias disaat makan begini.

"Aaaa~"

Keempat orang disana tersentak kaget saat melihat tangan mungil Howoo yang berniat menyuapi Minwoo.

"Ho-Hou?"

"Hm? Ini~ Buka mulutnya, tangan Hou pegal hyuuuung~"

Sungguh, ingin rasanya Minwoo menggigit pipi tembam yang terlihat sangat lembut itu.

"A-ah ne, gomawo Hou-ya~"

Dan makan siang itu pun berlalu dengan candaan anak-anak kecil itu.

Waktu bergulir dan sang surya sudah kembali ke peraduannya. Ketiga anak kecil itu pun pamit saat dijemput oleh orangtuanya masing-masing.

Seunghyun yang notabene berusia delapan tahun, sudah dijemput oleh Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

Howoo si manis kesayangannya Minwoo juga sudah dijemput oleh Soonyoung.

Sedangkan David, maknae diantara mereka -karena ia masih berusia empat tahun- baru saja dijemput eommanya yaitu Seungkwan.

Saat malam hari Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan Minwoo pun berkumpul sambil menonton tayangan televisi.

"Appa, Minwoo hari ini terlihat berbeda appa~" adu Wonwoo dengan meniru suara anak kecil.

"Hm kenapa memangnya eomma?"

"Minwoo terlihat tidak nafsu makan appa~"

"Kenapa Minwoo begitu eomma?"

"Tidak tahu appa~ Apa mungkin makanan yang eomma buat tidak membuatnya berselera? Coba appa tanya jagoan appa itu."

"Jadi~ Jagoan appa ini kenapa hm?" tanya Mingyu sambil menarik lembut Minwoo yang tadinya duduk di karpet berbulu, menjadi di tengah-tengah antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

". . ."

"Minu-yaaa~" panggil Wonwoo mencoba ber _aegyo_.

"Aku sebal!"

"Mwo? Kau sebal pada eomma?" tanya Mingyu heran.

"Tentu saja tidak appa. Bukan~"

"Lalu?"

"Hari ini Seunghyun hyung dan David merebut perhatian eomma dari Minu appa!" adu Minwoo.

"Lho merebut bagaimana?"

"Iya, mereka menempeli eomma terus. Minu kan jadi diduakan, eh maksudnya ditigakan! Minu tidak suka!"

Wonwoo terkekeh geli mendengar nada cemburu anaknya, persis seperti Mingyu.

"Tapi kenapa yang disebut Seunghyun hyung dan David saja? Howoo tidak?"

"Hmm kalau Hou, tidak apa-apa eomma." jawab Minwoo malu-malu.

"Aigoo~ Anak appa sepertinya menyukai Hou ya?"

"Menyukai? Tentu saja! Howoo itu baik, lembut, perhatian, pokoknya manis seperti eomma!"

"Eiyh~ Bukan 'suka' yang itu. Maksud appa, Minwoo menyukai Howoo seperti appa menyu-HMMPPP"

"Sayangnya eomma, ke kamar ya? Ini sudah pukul sembilan. Waktunya tidur, nanti eomma menyusul. Jangan lupa sikit gigi dan cuci kaki, oke?"

"Oke, eomma."

Setelah Minwoo menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Wonwoo pun melepas bekapan tangannya di mulut Mingyu.

". . ."

"Ap-apa? Kenapa hyung memelototiku begitu?"

CTAK!

"Aw! Hyuuung~ Kenapa kau suka sekali memukul, menjitak, membekap, dan bahkan sekarang memelototiku begitu! Sakit tahu~"

Wonwoo yang merasa bersalah pun mengelus pelan dahi sang suami. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo mendekat dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Habisan mulutmu itu, Kim–"

"Kau juga Kim!"

"Ish diam dulu! Mulutmu itu harus lebih disaring lagi. Demi Tuhan Kim Mingyu anakmu itu baru berusia enam tahun, jangan kau racuni pikiran polosnya dengan perkataanmu."

"Ck aku yang disalahkan terus." bibir Mingyu mengerucut.

CHUP!

Kecupan ringan di bibir dari sang istri membuat Mingyu terkejut.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak ingin Minwoo dewasa sebelum waktunya. Arraseo?" tanya Wonwoo lembut, ia bisa merasakan kepala Mingyu mengangguk pelan.

Sebelah tangan Wonwoo mengusap surai halus Mingyu dimana sang empunya tengah sibuk mengecupi leher putihnya.

"Ahh~ sshhh Mi-Ming-Ahhh YAK! Apa yang ka-hmmppp"

Habis udah bibir Wonwoo ditawan oleh bibir sang dominan. Membuatnya melenguh tertahan, takut terdengar oleh anak semata wayangnya.

Menit pun berlalu, hingga saat dirasa ciumannya semakin menjadi Wonwoo pun meremas lembut lengan atas Mingyu, "Su-sudah hah~"

"Wonuuu~"

"Ish nanti dulu. Aku harus mengecek Minwoo, sabar sebentar. Oke appa?" ucap Wonwoo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

CHUP!

Setelah memberikan kecupan di pelipis Mingyu, Wonwoo pun berlalu menuju kamar anaknya. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang tengah menyunggingkan seringaian tampan.

' _Yes! Kau akan bahagia malam ini!'_ batin Mingyu sambil menepuk gembungan diantara sela kakinya.

.

.

.

V – VERSATILITY

Mengenal dan menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun cukup membuat Mingyu hapal jika saat ini Wonwoo tengah gundah gulana. Entah apa penyebabnya, namun jika ditanya ia tidak pernah mengaku –kebiasaannya sedari dulu.

Minggu sore itu rumah terasa sepi, tidak seperti biasanya karena Minwoo tengah menginap di rumah nenek dan kakeknya. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Mingyu untuk mendapat _quality time_ bersama Wonwoo.

Seperti sekarang, mereka tengah berada di halaman belakang dan duduk di bangku yang memang disediakan Mingyu. Bangku itu adalah tempat favorit Wonwoo untuk bersantai dan menuangkan segala buah pikirannya dalam bentuk tulisan. Suasana yang tenang dan damai menjadi hal yang Wonwoo idam-idamkan.

Wonwoo tengah duduk diantara kaki Mingyu, ia bisa merasakan lengan kekar yang memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Kenapa, hm?"

"Uh huh?" Wonwoo tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Mingyu yang berbisik di telinga kanannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak me-AHHHH~ Mingoo~"

Mingyu terkekeh saat mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. Sudah cukup lama rasanya ia tidak mendengar Wonwoo memanggilnya dengan panggilan lucu itu.

"Apa, hm?"

"Ahhh shhh~ Min-Mingoo-ya~ Sudah ahh~"

Mingyu justru makin melancarkan aksinya 'cium-gigit-hisap-jilat' di tengkuk Wonwoo, membuat sang submissive hanya melenguh. Mingyu terkekeh dan dengan jahil tangannya menyentuh bagian vital sang istri namun,

"A-AWW! A-ARGHHH SAKITTTT~"

". . ."

"SU-SUDAHH TELINGAKU SAKIT, SAYANG!"

Wonwoo pun melepaskan tangannya yang menjewer telinga Mingyu, lalu sedetik kemudian ia mengusapnya pelan.

"Maaf~ Makanya jika ku bilang sudah, ya berhenti. Ini kan masih sore, dan di halaman–"

"Jadi kalau di kamar mau? Kajja!"

PLAK

"Ya Tuhan hyung, ini kepala lho bukan bola basket!"

Wonwoo yang masih duduk membelakangi Mingyu pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan duduk di pangkuan sang suami dengan posisi berhadapan.

CHUUU~

Ia mengecup lama bibir Mingyu dan lidahnya dengan jahil menerobos hanya untuk menjilat gigi taring Mingyu.

Baru Mingyu akan membalas, Wonwoo sudah memundurkan wajahnya. Mingyu ingin protes namun kalimatnya seolah tertelan saat melihat Wonwoo tersenyum begitu manis hingga muncul kerutan lucu di hidung. Membuat Mingyu gemas dan mengecup hidungnya.

"Maaf Mingoo~ Wonu tidak bermaksud menyakiti Mingoo, habisnya Mingoo pikirannya mesum terus. Kan Wonu sebal~"

' _Ap-apaan bicara manis begitu?!'_ batin Mingyu _shock_ , ia menelan ludahnya kasar.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran kotor yang berseliweran di otaknya.

"Ehem, jadi apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu pikiran kesayangan Mingyu ini, hm?" tanya Mingyu sambil memeluk Wonwoo.

Yang dipeluk memilih melesakkan wajahnya di leher Mingyu dan mulai mengeluarkan segala hal yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Aku selalu merasa belum cukup pantas untukmu Mingyu-ya. Kau pandai dalam segala hal, entah membetulkan barang yang rusak,membersihkan rumah, bahkan sampai memasak dan hal-hal lainnya. Sedangkan aku? Bahkan mungkin aku patut mendapat gelar pengacau nomor satu, aku itu tid–"

CHUP!

CHUP!

CHUP!

CHUP!

Mingyu menekan pelan pipi Wonwoo hingga bibirnya mengerucut lucu seperti ikan, lalu dihujaninya dengan kecupan ringan. Mingyu terkekeh menyadari semburat merah yang menyebar di pipi Wonwoo.

"Hei, kau itu justru terlalu pantas untukku bahkan kau jauh lebih pandai dalam segala bidang. Hal-hal yang kau sebutkan itu tidak ada artinya dibandingkan dengan perjuanganmu yang mencintai sosok kekanakan sepertiku, mengandung Minwoo sembilan bulan lamanya, merawat aku dan Minwoo, melimpahkan kasih sayang pada kami, bahkan jika ditulis mungkin semua keahlianmu itu akan menyaingi tebalnya buku-buku bacaanmu."

". . ."

"Kok menangis sih? Aigoo~ Kesayangannya Mingoo dan Minu menggemaskan sekali~"

"Hiks menyebalkan! Hiks kenapa jadi aku yang cengeng sih?!" dengus Wonwoo menahan malu sambil mengelap air matanya.

Mingyu yang gemas pun menciumi kedua mata basah Wonwoo.

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh lagi ya? Kau itu justru pahlawan super untukku dan Minwoo."

Mingyu pun mendekap erat tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

"Omong-omong, yang tadi bisa dilanjutkan kan? Aku ingin mendapatkan jatah bonus untuk hari ini." bisik Mingyu sambil terkekeh.

Wonwoo pun hanya mengangguk malu dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Mingyu. Membuat batin Mingyu menjerit heboh saking bahagianya.

.

.

.

W – WIGGING

". . ."

"Jadi, Minwoo tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan appa?"

". . ."

Sosok anak kecil yang sedang ditanya itu pun memilih bungkam. Ia hanya menunduk, berdiri di depan sang ayah yang tengah duduk diliputi emosi.

"Kim Minw-"

"Ssshh sabar Mingyu-ya. Jangan sampai meninggikan nada suaramu, kita belum mendengar alasan Minwoo yang sebenarnya." bisik Wonwoo sambil mengelus pelan lengan atas Mingyu.

Mereka bertiga tengah berada di ruang keluarga, dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang duduk di sofa sementara Minwoo berdiri di hadapan mereka. Tengah di introgasi oleh sang ayah atas perbuatannya sore tadi.

Berawal dari Mingyu yang baru saja pulang kerja dari kantor perusahaan miliknya sendiri, ia sengaja pulang lebih sore di hari itu dan berniat menghabiskan sisa harinya bersama dua orang yang begitu berarti di hidupnya.

Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat melewati taman komplek perumahan, ia mendapati sang anak dan Seunghyun tengah berkelahi dengan beberapa anak laki-laki lain yang terlihat berusia lebih tua. Dan tidak jauh dari situ Mingyu bisa melihat David –anak Hansol dan Seungkwan- tengah berjongkok dan menangis keras.

Mingyu segera menghampiri mereka, lalu mengantar pulang David dan Seunghyun ke rumahnya masing-masing yang memang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumah Mingyu.

Di sisa perjalanannya sepasang ayah dan anak itu hanya diam, membuat nyali Minwoo menciut takut. Hingga saat Minwoo baru menginjakkan satu langkahnya di rumah, suara Wonwoo sudah terdengar kaget.

"Minwoo sayang?! Aigoo, Ya Tuhan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Wonwoo menghampiri anaknya yang terlihat begitu kacau. Dengan wajah lusuh, beberapa luka, dan pakaian yang sangat kusut.

"Mingyu-ya, ada apa dengan Min-"

Belum selesai Wonwoo melayangkan pertanyaan, tapi Mingyu sudah berlalu masuk tanpa menjawab apapun dengan aura dingin yang begitu menusuk.

"Minwoo sayang, ayo ganti baju dulu. Kajja~"

Dan berakhirlah mereka di ruang keluarga dalam suasana mencekam karena aura yang Mingyu keluarkan.

"Hah~" Mingyu menarik napas panjang, mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Kim Minwoo, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hm? Kenapa berkelahi dengan mereka?"

". . ."

"Apa appa dan eomma pernah mengajarkan hal itu padamu?"

Minwoo hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Apa kau tahu yang kau lakukan itu perbuatan yang tidak terpuji?"

Kali ini Minwoo mengangguk.

"Jadi ken-"

"Hiks Ma–maaf appa. Minu hiks Minu dan Seunghyun hyung hanya mem-hiks membela David dari hyung-hyung nakal di tam-hiks- taman."

Wonwoo segera meraih tubuh Minwoo dan merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangat. Ia memangku Minwoo, membuat sang anak meledakkan tangisnya dan melesakkan wajahnya di leher sang ibu.

Mingyu baru akan membuka suara namun sudah diisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk diam dahulu.

Detik berlalu dilingkupi keheningan. Hingga saat tarikan napas Minwoo mulai stabil dan ia mulai menghentikkan tangisnya, Mingyu angkat bicara,

"Jadi kenapa jagoan appa yang tampan ini berkelahi, hm?"

Masih tetap menyembunyikan wajah di leher sang ibu, Minwoo menjawab, "Hyung-hyung itu nakal appa. Mereka bicara yang tidak baik pada David karena wajah David yang tidak seperti kita, dan matanya juga tidak sipit. Minu dan Seunghyun hyung sudah menegur mereka tapi mereka justru mendorong kami hingga jatuh, Seunghyun hyung marah dan balas mendorong mereka."

". . ."

"Lalu mereka beramai-ramai memukul membuat Seunghyun hyung kesakitan, Minu tidak bisa diam saja appa. Minu–"

GREP

Mingyu memeluk Minwoo yang masih berada di pangkuan Wonwoo, dan mengecupi kepala anaknya berkali-kali dengan sayang.

Ia pun mengangkat Minwoo dan memangkunya, "Maaf appa sudah marah pada Minwoo. Appa marah karena appa sangat khawatir tahu. Melihat si tampan jagoan appa terluka begini, mana bisa appa tidak khawatir, hm?" ujar Mingyu sambil mengelus plester yang tertempel di dahi dan pipi anaknya.

"Maafkan Minu ya, appa~ eomma~" ujar Minwoo sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya disertai tatapan mata bak anak kucing yang minta dipungut.

' _Aegyo attack Wonwoo hyung benar-benar menurun padanya! Ya Tuhan selamatkan jantungku'_ batin Mingyu.

"Dimaafkan kok, ya kan appa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu pun mengangguk. "Tapi berjanji jangan diulangi, ne?"

"Hu'um. Minu janji!" jawab anak kecil itu sambil hormat ala tentara. Menimbulkan kekehan dari kedua orangtuanya.

Mingyu pun memeluk erat Minwoo dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk merangkul bahu Wonwoo. Minwoo menyandar pada bahu Mingyu dan memejamkan mata.

CHUUU~

Mingyu pun memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dan melumat bibir Wonwoo, lalu dikecupnya pipi putih itu dengan penuh kehangatan. Menyalurkan rasa sayangnya untuk sang istri.

"Eomma, terima kasih sudah mengajarkan hal yang baik pada uri Minwoo. Saranghae~"

"Nado, Mingoo~"

"Nadoooo appa eomma!"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sontak melebarkan matanya terkejut saat Minwoo tiba-tiba ikut dalam obrolan mereka dan mengecup bibir kedua orangtuanya bergantian.

Ruang keluarga yang tadinya terasa begitu dingin pun langsung mencair oleh kehangatan yang terbentuk akibat interaksi manis ketiga sosok di dalamnya.

.

.

.

X – X-MEN

"Minwoo-ya? Pilih appa atau eomma?"

"Eomma!"

"Pilih appa atau Soonyoung appa?"

"Soonyoung appa!"

"Ish kenapa bukan appa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Minu suka Soonyoung appa, matanya lucu!"

Mingyu merajuk, bibirnya maju beberapa senti.

"Minwoo-ya, pilih appa atau X-Men?" tanya Wonwoo ikut masuk dalam obrolan.

"X-Men ahjussi!"

"Yaaa~ Kenapa Minwoo tidak pernah memilih appa?" sebal Mingyu. Ia melihat anaknya dari kaca spion tengah yang ada di mobil. Mereka bertiga baru saja berkunjung ke rumah Soonyoung karena si tampan Minwoo merindukan Howoo, dan disana dua anak kecil itu menonton film DVD X-Men.

"Soalnya X-Men ahjussi keren dan jago berbahasa inggris, Minu suka." jawab Minwoo dengan suaranya yang terdengar begitu semangat serta tatapan mata yang berbinar-binar saat menyebut tokoh fiksi tersebut.

"Ish tidak eommanya, tidak anaknya, dua-duanya sama saja. Tidak ada yang mau memilih appa." rajuk Mingyu. Minwoo yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh dan memeluk leher Mingyu dari belakang, ia memajukan tubuhnya dan–

CHUP!

Mengecup sayang pipi ayahnya.

"Tidak dipilih kan bukan berarti appa kalah. Justru Minu memilih yang lain karena appa sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, appa kan selalu nomor satu di hati Minuuu~" ujar Minwoo polos namun mampu menghangatkan hati orangtuanya.

"Aigoo~ Yak! Siapa yang mengajari Minwoo untuk menggombal begitu, hm? A-AW! Wonwoo hyuuung~ untuk apa cubitan di tanganku itu?"

"Kau bertanya diajari siapa? Tidak perlu diajari juga itu sudah pasti gen turunan darimu." Jawab Wonwoo enteng.

Minwoo hanya tertawa melihat wajah ayahnya yang semakin keruh. Tak berapa lama mobil yang tadinya di isi dengan canda tawa menjadi begitu hening saat si kecil jatuh tertidur.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Minwoo tidur."

"Lalu?"

"Ini lampu merah."

"Lalu apa Kim Ming-"

CHUP!

CHUP!

CHUP!

Mingyu pun mengecupi pipi kiri Wonwoo.

"Mingyu demi Tuhan ini di mobil. Bagaimana jika ada yang lihat?!"

"Tidak kok, kan mobil kita ini dilapisi kaca gelap."

Mingyu terkekeh sebelum mendekat lagi dan menarik leher belakang Wonwoo.

CHU~

Mencium dan melumat bibir sang istri.

TIIINNN TIIINNN TIIINNN

BUK!

"Ish ayo jalan. Kau mau membuat Seoul macet ya?!" ketus Wonwoo setelah memukul manja dada bidang Mingyu. Ia pun menolehkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang merambat di wajahnya hingga telinga.

Mingyu pun terkekeh dan sebelah tangannya meraih tangan kiri Wonwoo, menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat.

Setidaknya mereka masih menunjukkan cintanya dengan cara yang menggemaskan.

kebiasaan Mingyu yang suka main asal kecup Wonwoo -kapanpun dan dimanapun- serta kebiasaan Wonwoo yang merespon dengan pukulan manja masih bertahan hingga sekarang, bahkan setelah mereka menikah dan memiliki seorang putra. Ah, romantisnya~

.

.

.

Y – YOGURT

"Woahhh~ Appa gomawoyooo!" jeritan heboh Minwoo terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Membuat Wonwoo yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam sontak menghampiri sang buah hati. Anaknya itu tengah mengeluarkan yogurt dengan beragam varian rasa dari kantung plastik berlogo minimarket di depan komplek rumahnya.

Wonwoo pun mengerutkan dahinya. Bukannya tidak suka anaknya mengonsumsi yogurt, hanya saja bisa dibilang Minwoo itu sangat tergila-gila dengan susu masam yang difermentasi itu. Hingga jika tidak dibatasi, pasti akan dikonsumsi secara berlebihan dan itu berakibat pada perutnya yang sakit.

GREP

CHUP!

Wonwoo tersentak kaget saat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuhnya erat disertai kecupan di pelipis kirinya. Tak perlu menoleh Wonwoo sudah bisa menebaknya dari harum khas seseorang yang memeluknya itu.

"Kau yang membelikannya?"

"Hu'um." Jawab Mingyu sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mencuri pandang pada Minwoo, dan bernapas lega saat anaknya masih duduk membelakangi mereka.

"A-aw!"

Dengan iseng Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu dan menggigit ibu jari kananya.

"Sakit tahu hyuuung~ Daripada digigit lebih baik dihisap saja."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Wonwoo sontak membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap seolah-olah akan memukul Mingyu. Melihat hal tersebut sontak Mingyu memejamkan erat matanya membayangkan kerasnya pukulan Wonwoo–

CHUUU~

–tapi yang didapatnya kali ini justru ciuman disertai lumatan pelan.

"Berisik, Kim-pervert-Mingyu!"

"Eiyh~ Menyebutku pervert tapi sendirinya mencuri ciuman di bibirku. Tumben, rindu ya?"

Wonwoo pun mengangguk malu.

"Aigoo~ Sayangnya Mingoo~" dengan gemas Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar panggilan itu, pikirannya jadi terbayang masa-masa dimana mereka masih berstatus sebagai pasangan kekasih.

"Hayo senyum-senyum kenapa? Memikirkan hal mesum denganku ya?"

"Tidak. Enak saja, jangan sama kan aku denganmu ya!"

Mingyu terkekeh melihat Wonwoo mengelak dengan wajah lucunya.

CHUP!

Kecupan di dahi pun Mingyu berikan. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Wonwoo dan berbisik,

"Minggu ini kau jadi tawananku, oke manis? Karena dalam seminggu ke depan aku jamin Minwoo tidak akan menumpang tidur di kamar kita."

"Hm? Kenapa yakin sekali?" tanya Wonwoo heran. Karena meskipun sudah memiliki kamar sendiri, Minwoo masih suka sekali tidur bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Karena aku sudah memenuhi permintaannya. Jadi, siapkan saja dirimu. Oke?" seringai Mingyu setelah mengecup dan menjilat daun telinga Wonwoo. Ia pun menghampiri Minwoo dan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terpaku.

 _Tu-tunggu!_

 _Yogurt. . ._

 _Permintaan Minwoo. . ._

Wonwoo tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu, pasti Mingyu menyogok Minwoo dengan yogurt favoritnya agar tidak tidur bersama orangtuanya.

Wonwoo pun membayangkan dirinya yang kesusahan berjalan dengan tubuh dipenuhi bercak kemerahan hasil karya Mingyu, ia pun merinding seketika.

' _Oh tidak! Seminggu ini tubuhku akan benar-benar habis dihajarnya!'_ batin Wonwoo. Bola matanya melebar dan tangannya langsung refleks menyentuh bokongnya.

.

.

.

Z – ZERO

Keluarga kecil itu tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Menikmati tontonan di televisi yang menayangkan pertandingan basket.

Lengan kanan Mingyu merangkul bahu Wonwoo, menempelkan samping tubuh keduanya agar tidak ada jarak. Sedangkan si kecil Minwoo, berbaring dengan kepala beralaskan paha Wonwoo.

"Eomma?"

"Hm?"

"Eomma punya angka favorit tidak?"

"Hmm tidak, memang kenapa hm?" tanya Wonwoo dengan tangan yang mengelus sayang rambut Minwoo.

Sedangkan Mingyu disampingnya hanya mengusalkan hidung ke pipi Wonwoo, tak dipedulikan televisi yang menayangkan pertandingan olahraga favoritnya. Karena saat ini, momen bersama keluarganya jauh lebih penting.

"Kalau Minu punya, eomma. Minu paling suka angka nol."

"Angka nol? Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu yang bergabung dalam obrolan. Tangannya yang merangkul Wonwoo dilepaskan, ia lebih memilih memeluk erat pinggang Wonwoo dari samping. Lebih hangat, katanya.

"Kalau appa, angka favorit appa berapa?" tanya Minwoo balik, tak memedulikan pertanyaan Mingyu, membuat sang ayah berdecak lirih.

"Appa suka angka nol."

"Ish eomma~ Appa mengikuti Minu~"

"Eiyh~ Siapa yang mengikuti Minwoo, hm? Narsisnya jagoan appa. Dari Minwoo masih bersama malaikat di langit, appa sudah menyukai angka nol tahu." ujar Mingyu tidak mau kalah.

Minwoo yang tidak mau tersaingi pun sontak bangkit, ia duduk menghadap kedua orangtuanya.

"Memang alasan appa suka angka nol kenapa?"

"Karena angka nol itu bentuknya bulat seperti bola basket, dan apa sangat suka bermain basket." jawab Mingyu. Kepalanya menyender di bahu sang istri, refleks tangan Wonwoo pun mengelus rambut Mingyu.

"Yah… Alasan appa tidak keren!" ledek Minwoo.

"Jadi alasan yang keren itu bagaimana? Memang alasan Minwoo apa, hm?" tanya Wonwoo lembut.

"Karena angka nol itu tidak berujung. Dulu saat di taman kanak-kanak baru belajar menulis, Minu paling suka menulis angka nol hehe"

"Alasan Minwoo juga tidak keren." dengan jahil Mingyu menjawil hidung anaknya.

"Ish appa~ Minu belum selesai bicara."

"Hmm lanjutkan coba~ Appa ingin dengar."

"Dan karena angka nol itu tidak ada ujungnya, rasa sayang Minu pada appa dan eomma juga seperti itu. Minu sangaaaaaaaaattt menyayangi Mingyu appa yang tampan dan Wonwoo eomma yang manis. Saranghae~" ujar Minwoo dengan tatapan polosnya disertai kedua tangannya yang membentuk hati di atas kepala.

Tak dipungkiri kalimat polos nan tulus itu menyentuh titik terdalam hati kedua orangtuanya. Membuat mata Mingyu dan Wonwoo tergenang oleh air mata.

GREP

Wonwoo pun meraih tubuh Minwoo dan memangkunya untuk kemudian di peluk erat. Mingyu yang melihat pemandangan tersebut pun tanpa sadar sudah meneteskan air matanya. Ia merengkuh dua orang yang paling dicintainya itu dalam rengkuhan hangat penuh kasih sayang.

"Appa uljimarayo~ Jangan menangis lagi, siapa yang nakal pada appa?" tanya Minwoo sambil tangannya mengusap pipi ayahnya yang basah.

"Ti-tidak! Appa tidak menangis." elak Mingyu.

"Katakan saja pada Minu appa~ Nanti biar Minu tegur."

"Aigoo~ Tidak, appa tidak menangis. Appa itu habis menguap, hoaamm~ tuh appa menguap lagi, sepertinya appa mengantuk makanya ap–"

CHUP!

CHUP!

Mingyu mendapatkan dua kecupan sekaligus di pipi kanan dan kiri dari dua sosok tersayangnya.

TES

"M-mwo? Kok appa malah makin menangis?! Eo-eomma… eotteohkaeyooo~?" tanya Minwoo panik.

Mingyu langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Wonwoo, ia pun memeluk pinggang Wonwoo erat menahan malu di depan anaknya. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya terkekeh, ia menciumi pipi Minwoo.

"Biar saja, appa Minwoo kan memang cengeng."

"Ish aku tidak cengeng hyuuuung~"

"Appa merengek? Seperti anak kecil, Minu saja tidak seperti itu." Minwoo dan Wonwoo pun tergelak saat melihat Mingyu yang makin menenggelamkan wajah. Berusaha agar tidak terlihat.

Jarum detik berotasi entah sudah berapa kali, namun sejujurnya cukup membuat Wonwoo pegal karena menahan dua beban di tubuh kurusnya. Minwoo yang masih dipangkunya, dan Mingyu yang merebahkan kepala di bahu Wonwoo serta memeluknya erat dari samping.

"Minwoo-ya?"

"Ne appa?" jawab sang anak sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidup appa dan eomma. Kami sangat mencintaimu." Dan Mingyu menghadiahi anaknya kecupan di dahi, menyalurkan kehangatan seorang ayah pada anaknya. Wonwoo pun menghujani ciuman sayang di seluruh wajah putranya.

Sedangkan Minwoo?

Ia tersenyum lebar hingga matanya melengkung indah, dan berkata,

"Minu selalu berdoa dan berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena sudah dilahirkan dan menjadi anak kalian. Minu sangat mencintai appa dan eomma. Terima kasih sudah menjadi orangtua Minu."

CHUP!

CHUP!

Secara bergantian Minwoo pun mengecup pipi kedua orangtuanya.

"Hooamm~ Minu mengantuk. Minu tidur dipangkuan eomma saja, boleh yaa~?" rengek Minwoo.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk karena fokusnya sedang kacau, ia tengah berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya. Seluruh saraf di tubuhnya menghangat mendengar isi hati Minwoo. Mingyu pun tidak jauh berbeda.

Hingga saat dirasa sosok di pangkuan Wonwoo sudah tenggelam di alam mimpi, Mingyu pun mencium leher Wonwoo. Menyadarkan sang istri dari lamunannya.

"Hyuuuuung~"

"Hm?"

"Wonu hyuung~"

"Apa Mingoo~?"

"Terima kasih sudah menghadirkan malaikat kecil diantara kita."

CHUP!

CHUP! CHUP!

CHUP!

Dikecupnya dahi, pipi, lalu hidung Wonwoo dengan begitu gemas.

CHUUUUU~

Dan selalu bibir lah yang terakhir karena itu salah satu aset favorit Mingyu. Mingyu melumat bagian atas dan bawah bergantian, rasa manis yang tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali mengecupnya.

Tangan Mingyu dengan nakalnya meremas pinggang Wonwoo dan menyentuh titik-titik sensitif di tubuh Wonwoo. Disaat Wonwoo melenguh dan refleks memberi ruang antar bibirnya, lidah Mingyu tanpa ragu menerobos masuk dan melakukan hal yang biasa. Menyapa semua yang ada di dalam mulut Wonwoo, mereka saling bertarung lidah meski sudah jelas pihak sang dominan yang akan menang.

"Euuungghh~ Ming-HMPPP sud-HMMPP"

Perkataan Wonwoo harus terputus berkali-kali karena bibir Mingyu yang masih terus menawannya.

Menit berlalu, _french kiss_ itu membuat air _saliva_ mereka tercampur.

BUK!

"Hah~ hah~ hah~ Ish! Kalau Minwoo bangun bagaimana?" cemberut Wonwoo sambil menstabilkan deru napasnya.

"Tidak kok, tuh dia masih tertidur nyenyak."

"Ish dasar!" dengus Wonwoo, ia tidak marah. Percayalah, itu hanya bentuk pertahanan dirinya akan rasa malu yang mendera.

CHU~

CHU~

Mingyu pun mengecup lama pelipis dan sudut bibir Wonwoo.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Wonu kesayangannya Mingoo dan Minu~"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Mingoo appa yang paling tampan~"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, detik berikutnya suasana hening itu diisi dengan kekehan tertahan sepasang orangtua yang merasa tergelitik dengan tingkah _cheesy_ masing-masing.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo pun mengecup masing-masing pipi kanan dan kiri sang putra berhati malaikat kesayangan mereka.

"Kami juga sangat mencintaimu, Kim Minwoo. . ."

.

.

.

' _Kisahku dan Wonwoo hyung telah melalui berbagai fase. Memang tidak selalu harmonis, ada kalanya timbul pertengkaran. Tapi itulah pemanis suatu hubungan._

 _Dan ku rasa cukup sampai disini saja ya kalian mengikuti kisahku dan Wonwoo hyung. Jika diteruskan, aku khawatir kalian akan iri berkepanjangan dan terobsesi ingin memiliki Wonwoo hyung. Tidak boleh! Ia hanya milikku dan Minwoo. Hehe, jangan mendengus begitu._

 _Ku harap suatu saat kalian juga bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dengan pasangan masing-masing.'_

– _tertanda, Kim Mingyu, lelaki tertampan kesayangannya Wonwoo dan Minwoo._

.

.

.

.

.

END

*Hai~ Kali ini dari huruf S sampai Z dan khusus chap ini versi married-life nya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya…

**Makasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah baca, fav, follow, bahkan review ff ini /deep bow/ dan maaf atas segala kekurangan di ff ini.

***Mind to RnR –for the last? Gomawo ^^


End file.
